Snape's baby
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Snape is forced to rape Hermione. She disappears for a year leaving Snape to search for her.When she is spotted by Draco,he notices she is not alone and reports back to Severus with some interesting info.SSxHG,I own nothing but plot.M for later chaps,R
1. The Rape

This chapter contains rape

This chapter contains rape. If you can't handle it, I suggest you come back when chapter 2 is posted.

It was the night of graduation for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The close friends had survived seven years of school and they were ready to start their lives in the world outside the walls of Hogwarts'

"We did it Harry! We actually did it!" Ron yelled as he jumped in the air like a giddy kid at Christmas.

Harry could do nothing but laugh at Ron's actions. Harry was happy to be graduating as well, but not to the extent Ron was. Hermione on the other hand was not as happy in the least. She had passed with top grades as expected, but didn't want to leave Hogwarts'. It was her home for the most part, at least the only place she felt she belonged, despite the names she had been called over the years.

She congratulated her fellow classmates with fake smiles and happiness before quickly finding Harry and Ron so she could take her leave.

"Guy's I'm going back to my room, I want to spend as much time here as possible before we leave." She stated after they gave her a congratulatory hug.

Harry and Ron couldn't understand why she was so down about the situation, after all, most were glad to be done with school.

"Want us to walk you back?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm going to walk the grounds a bit first, then I'll head to my room." She replied

Neither Ron nor Harry were thrilled with the idea of her walking the grounds alone, considering Voldemort was still out there, but in her mood, they were not ready for a fight and as it stood, Hogwarts' was a secured area and presumed safe.

Both relented rather quickly and gave her a final hug before she left for her walk.

She had been walking the grounds for about 15 minutes when she decided to go towards the lake. The lake was a place she found she could relax and reflect on thing without any interruptions. She finally reached the lake and sat down, thinking of her future.

"_Where do I go from here?_ _What happens next?" _She asked herself as she gazed out to the water.

She didn't have her parents anymore, Death Eaters had taken care of that last year. She had no real family to go to and the burrow was just way too crowded. Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

She stood to go back to the castle when she was grabbed from behind. The person who had her was way stronger then she was, and by being taken by surprise, she didn't have time to grab her wand from her pocket to defend herself.

"If you want to survive this night, I suggest you listen to me carefully" a deep voice whispered in her ear. "We will be going on a little trip as you are needed for two reasons by the dark lord, If you want to live through this, I suggest you don't try anything funny, are we understood?"

He had his hand over her mouth so all she could do was nod in agreement. She was scared to death, the man had disgusting breath and his hand spelled like a bathroom.

'What would Voldemort need with me?' was all she could think about. The man gripped her tightly, took her wand from her back pocket and started for the gates so they could apparate away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape was finally sitting in the sanctuary he call his rooms, after only staying at the Graduation long enough for it to be over with. To him, graduation was just another day and with each Graduation, a new group of dunderheads made their way into his life.

As he took a sip of his Fire whiskey, his arm started burning. He ran to his wardrobe and pulled out his mask and robes, and within minutes he apparated to face Voldemort.

When Snape arrived he was met with twenty or so death eaters at the entrance "Come Severus, the dark lord is waiting for you."

Snape couldn't see his face but could tell by the voice that it was Lucius Malfoy. The group

Walked into a dimly lit room where Voldemort was sitting on his throne like chair. Severus spared no time and made his way over to him, where he bowed and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Stand Severus" Voldemort hissed

Snape quickly rose, not daring to look up. Voldemort stood and started to walk around him.

"I have my doubts about you Severus, I've been told some information that leads me to question your loyalty."

Severus stiffened slightly "My lord, I can assure you my loyalties lie with you." He replied calmly.

Voldemort listened to Snape carefully, looking for any signs that he was lying and found none.

"Well then, Am I to believe you would prove it to me?"

Severus answered without hesitation " Yes my Lord".

"Very well then, bring in the girl" Voldemort shouted.

Two big men walked in carrying a very frightened Hermione. They walked to the front of Snape and sat her down at his feet.

"I have picked this girl for two reasons, one to prove your loyalty and two, so she can relate my

message to Potter."

Snape was calm on the outside but horrified on the inside. He didn't want to hurt the girl he educated for 7 years, she was the smartest girl he had seen in years, anything he would have to do would destroy her, it was such a waste to have to harm her.

"Severus, you are to have your way with Ms. Granger, we will all be watching to ensure you don't go easy on her."

At hearing this, Hermione was screaming on the inside but she knew he had to do it or they would both be killed. She looked into his eyes and with a nod only noticeable to Severus, she was telling him she knew he had to do it.

Severus pushed her to the ground, unzipped his trousers and descended on top of her. His hair was falling to the sides of his face where the only person who could see it was Hermione.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he ripped her knickers from her shaking body and positioned himself at her center. She gave another small nod and he pushed into her, hard and fast. He instantly knew she was a virgin, which made him hate having to do this even more.

She was crying from the pain. When he had entered her, she was dry and her body completely unprepared for the assault that was taking place. He did everything he could to make it end quickly for her sake and within minutes, he spilled into her.

He pulled out as quickly as he entered her and stood. Leaving her crying on the cold ground.

"Very well Severus, you have proven your loyalty, you may go" The Dark Lord hissed with an evil grin.

He gave one last glance to Hermione who was obviously in pain and bleeding but knew he could do nothing. He then apparated away hoping she understood everything that had taken place.

Hermione was pulled into a standing position within seconds of Severus' departure.

"Miss Granger" Voldemort started "Tell Potter to be ready for me in 2 weeks time, it will only be the two of us dueling." and with that the men grabbed her tighter and apparated her back to Hogwart's.

The men released her by roughly throwing her to the ground, followed by her wand. They disappeared with a pop before she could use it against them.

She finally made her way back to the castle after composing herself, limping slightly from the soreness between her legs. She didn't tell anyone of the rape, but only told Dumbledore and Harry the message Voldemort sent her with. She had refused to be seen at The Hospital Wing and made her way back to her room, all she wanted was to be left alone so she could figure things out.

She still hadn't cried since the actual act happened. She knew it wasn't Snape's fault, but the event was still traumatizing to her and allowing tears would show her weakness more so then she already had. Deciding she needed to just go away for a while, get away from the wizarding world, awkward questions that were sure to follow and anything relating to Voldemort, she pulled out paper and a quill and quickly wrote a note to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I need to go away for a while, I can't go into details, but its something I must do. Please be careful while fighting Voldemort. I will be praying for you but I know you will be victorious. Remember I love the both of you and will be back as soon as I am ready. I will be checking up on you both while I'm gone. I love you both with all my heart._

_Love Hermione_

She folded the letter neatly, packed up her things and left Hogwarts. She knew Harry was going to win this war and only hoped she could be back soon enough to comfort him and help him heal from the after shocks of the battle.


	2. explination

Snape waited in his rooms, pacing back and forth hoping she would come to him. He kept looking at the clock and waiting "_The meeting must be over by now._" he thought to himself.

He left his rooms in search of Hermione, he had to make sure she was physically okay from the attack on her body. He knew she had been a virgin and he didn't even have a chance to prepare her for what happened. She was dry as the desert and he knew he had torn her when he entered.

He searched for hours but had no success. He finally gave up and went back to his rooms for the night, he would talk to her in the morning.

The next morning he found Ron and Harry sitting in The Great Hall alone. The students were leaving today and he had to find out where she was because she certainly wasn't at breakfast.

He approached the duo in his usual manner. "Potter, can I speak with you?" Harry glanced over to Ron and stood to follow Snape.

Once out of ear shot Snape started to speak "I need to speak with Miss Granger, tell me where she is."

Harry shook his head and pulled out the letter he found that morning, handing it to the Professor.

"I have no clue where she went or why, but if you know anything tell me."

Snape took and read the letter with a sigh, he handed the letter back and shrugged "I don't know why she would leave early or where she would go." and with that, Snape turned and went back to his rooms.

A year had passed since that night. Snape searched for months and after about 8, he finally gave up.

She didn't want to be found, that much was obvious and the only news he heard was from the order. She had apparently sent Harry a letter once a month but never said where she was or when she was coming back.

Harry had indeed won the war against Voldemort and everyone thought she would come back directly afterwards, but to everyone's disappointment, she didn't.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She had decided to go back, she needed her friends, she needed support and she needed her life back. She was tired of hiding, tired of being alone with the exception of a sleeping 3 month old baby

boy with dark black hair.

That night had been a nightmare for her, she was violated in a way she never thought possible and it cut into her deeply. It wasn't Snape's fault and she realized that, she didn't have any hard feelings towards him either but until now, she wanted to just forget it ever happened.

She had planned to go back after Harry won, but when she discovered she was pregnant, she

just couldn't face anyone and she was certain that Snape wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. It

had been a year since the incident and she had gone through the pregnancy without support of anyone but herself.

She had taken care of a baby by herself for the last 3 months, getting little sleep, and very small amounts of nourishment. She needed to go back and she knew it. She was having trouble supporting the two of them and her health was declining readily.

She shrunk all hers and the babies things and put them in the trunk. She had managed to save money over the last year to get herself a place. She knew she had to pull herself together for the sake of the baby.

Hermione went into Hogsmead, needing to pick up a few things before she started the search for a

place. The baby boy she name Orias was sound asleep wrapped in her arms. She looked down and smiled, despite the way it happened, she had recieved a wonderful gift from that night and she knew it.

The first place she stopped was the book store. Orias woke when she opened the door and the bell

jingled. He looked up to his mom with those big black eyes she had grown to love.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asked in a soft voice. She walked over to a chair to sit, pulling a bottle from the diaper bag she was carrying. Orias gladly took the bottle as Hermione stroked his soft black hair, completely unaware of the steel gray eyes that were watching.

Draco walked over to Hermione, "Granger, where the hell did you vanish to?" he asked while looking down to the baby in her arms.

Hermione had called a sort of truce with Draco two weeks before school ended.

" I had to clear my head for a while, it just took a little longer then expected." she replied while attempting to cover some of Orias's features.

Draco didn't need to ask, one look at the baby and he knew who the father was, the question was how. It did however explain why his god father search for her for so long without telling anyone why.

Draco fixed his eye's on her once again "where are you staying now that your back?"

Hermione just smiled at him, "I'm actually looking for a place as we speak, just needed to make a few

stops first."

Draco knew that if he let her get away and Severus found out, he would be furious.

"Listen Granger, I still live in the manor, but do have a little apartment that I would be willing to rent to you, if your interested of course." Hermione was delighted, Malfoy or not, she wouldn't have to search for a place, baby in arms. She agreed quickly and he took the 2 to the apartment.

"I'll leave you to unpack, and let me know if you need anything." Normally he would stay but he had a few questions for his god father that he couldn't wait to ask.

Draco got to Hogwart's and went straight for the dungeons. He knocked of the door to Severus's

rooms. Snape answered the door and Draco barged in, not waiting for the invite.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Snape asked, irritated at the boy for just waltzing in.

"Tell me the truth, why were you searching for her?" Draco said in a slightly angry voice

Severus knew instantly who he was talking about "Why Draco, is it important?" now Snape was more

curious then upset.

"She came back today and I found her in the book store" he paused for a minute "She has a baby, Severus, a baby boy with black hair and black eyes. There is no doubt in my mind that the baby is yours, but I need to know how and why it happened."

Severus was shocked to the core, a baby, his baby, he needed a drink.

"Sit, and I'll explain" he said in a troubled voice. Severus told Draco the entire story, and to say the least, Draco ended up with a drink as well.

"Do you know where she is?" Snape asked

Draco nodded, "she and the baby are living in my apartment, I rented it to her today."

Still in shock at the news of a baby, he was at least happy he would have the chance to talk to her.

"I'm going there tomorrow, I need to talk to her and find out if the baby is really mine. This may be the

only chance I have to be a father." Draco nodded and stood to leave Snape quarters. " Thanks Draco,

for leading me to her." with another nod he left the dungeons.


	3. Snape's a dad

A/N: Things in this chapter will go quickly, but it's necessary for the rest of the story to develop the way I want it. Snape will practically turn to mush when it comes to Orias, so be prepared for the Snarky Snape to disappear in this chapter. I also want to say thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of Orias crying, she swept her feet off the bed and

onto the floor and walked over to the crib where her baby was waiting to be fed,

"Morning baby, you and mum have a busy day ahead of us, you're going to meet some new people who I'm sure will love you to bits." she said softly.

She scooped him up and went to make a bottle. Twenty minutes later, Orias was finished eating and

being taken for a bath. The tub filled with a few inches of water, Hermione got down on her knees and

placed the baby in the warm water. She started to sing to him, rubbing the sweet smelling soap in the

babies hair and over his little body.

Satisfied he was clean, she rinsed, dried and dressed Orias. Laying a big blanket on the floor, she placed him down on his stomach for tummy time, the exercise to help strengthen his neck and arms.

"I need to make a list of where I go today...Severus will be first, he has a right to know." she said to herself and wrote his name on the top of the list. "Next will be Harry and Ron" who will be most likely at the burrow so I can tell the others there at the same time. She continued her list until she heard a knock on the door.

She assumed it would be Draco, he was the only one who knew she was back. "I'll be right there" she yelled as she ran to get her robe.

A few minutes later, she came from the bedroom, checked on Orias and ran to the door. When she

finally opened it, she came face to face with a very curious Severus Snape.

"Hermione, I believe we need to talk" Hermione knew this was coming, so she opened the door and

allowed him in. "I've been looking for you for a while" he added and continued, "Draco also told me you have a baby... and he suspects the baby to be mine."

Hermione didn't answer him but turned to walk to the room Orias was playing in. She scooped the tiny baby into her arms, kissed him and walked back to Severus.

"Severus, I'd like you to meet your son, Orias"

Severus looked down to the tiny baby in her arms, there was no denying the baby was his and to his surprise, he was happy.

"Can I hold him?" he said with almost a pleading look in his eye's. Hermione smiled and placed the

little baby into his big arms, the sight was better then she imagined.

Severus looked down to his baby "I never thought I would have a child of my own" he said with tears forming in his eye's. Severus was not one to show emotion, but this, this was different. There was no way to control his emotion even if the tried.

He looked to Hermione "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked stroking the baby's head.

Hermione knew this question would come up eventually, "I wasn't sure you would want to be part of his life, I wanted to tell you so many times, but couldn't stand the thought of being rejected in the

condition I was in."

Hermione waited for his response before taking this conversation to the next level.

Severus sighed "As I said before, I never expected to be a father, but I will tell you this, I want to be part of his life, I want to be his father, I want to take responsibility for him...more then anything I've wanted before in my life."

Now it was time for Hermione's tears to start "Then I think we should sit down and talk over a few things."

He nodded in reply and follower her to the living room. "His full name as of now is Orias William Granger, I have made arrangements to have his last named changed to Snape if you wish for that." she paused for a moment "I've also made arrangements to have you added to his birth records"

Severus didn't need to think about it, one look into Orias's eye's and he was hooked. "When can we go to the ministry to have his named changed and my name added to his records."

"As soon as I get dressed if you want."

Severus nodded happily, "Go get ready, Ill watch him"

In truth, Hermione would have had a hard time pulling the baby from his arms. 10 minutes was all it

took, he was already madly in love with the little boy who would soon carry the name of Snape.

Severus watched as Hermione walked into the bedroom, then turned his attention to Orias, still stroking

his little head.

"You are absolutely brilliant Orias, did you know that?"

Orias gave him a little gurgle and a spit filled grin. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled the baby to his chest, Orias's head on his shoulder and gave the baby a long hug, unaware that Hermione had stopped to watch his actions towards the baby. The next words out of his mouth were not what she had ever expected to hear

"You know Orias, I'd given up on ever having a child, I could never find a witch that was smart enough that I would want to share gene's with, but your mother, she is something special and all tho the

circumstances of your creation were not the way I wish it to happen, I'm very glad it did."

Hermione smiled, she had the same exact thoughts. She vanished into the room and dressed quickly. 10 minutes later, the 3 were on the way to the ministry. Severus hadn't been this happy ever, that he could remember.

They stopped at the steps of the ministry "Hermione, I know this is sudden, for the both of

us, but I want Orias to have a real family, both mum and dad, I'll understand completely if you say no,

but I need to ask." He paused to study her face, he could see she was puzzled "Hermione, would you

Marry me, I know we have a lot to learn about each other and can hopefully love each other, but right

now, I cant stand the thought of not being around him"

Severus hadn't let go of Orias since Hermione placed him in his arms. "I agree, I want him to have a real family as well" she thought for a second before finishing "I will marry you and hopefully we will grow to love each other."

Severus hugged Hermione tightly, but making sure not to squish Orias. Two hours later, Orias was now now Orias William Snape, Severus was added to the birth records, and they exited the building as Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape.


	4. back at the apartment

Snape and Hermione arrived back at the little apartment she had rented from Draco only yesterday."I think Orias needs to be put down for his nap" Hermione said practically prying Orias from Severus's arms. Severus followed her to the bedroom and watched as she kissed him on his head and laid him down for his nap. She turned and walked out of the bedroom heading to the living room where she and Severus had a lot to talk about.

"Hermione, I really am truly sorry about that night, but as you are aware, I had to do it or we would have both been killed."

She sighed "I know you had to do it, neither of us a choice in the matter, but I do not hold a grudge on you. You did what you had to do."

"Where did you go? he asked "I searched for you that night. I even went to Potter and Weasley the next morning to find you."

"I went to a muggle town where a friend of mine lived, My intentions were to come back once I healed and Voldemort was defeated" she paused for a minute " Two weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. I couldn't talk to anyone about what happened that night, I just wasn't ready. I decided it was best to stay away longer so I could get things figured out. Once the baby was born it didn't take long for me to realize that taking care of a baby and trying to make a living was to hard without any support, so I decided to come back."

Severus looked down to the floor "I would have been there for you, I understand why you left, Harry and Ron would have made thing's a bit more difficult for the both of us. I just wish I would have gotten the chance to help you. I felt so guilty about the entire situation, I would have done anything to make it up to you."

"I'm sorry Severus, I should have realized I wasn't the only one having issue's with the situation."

"It's okay, You had more to deal with then I did." he said sadly "Were you planning on telling me about Orias?"

She nodded quickly "You were first on my list of things to do today, I felt it was only right to give you the chance to be his father if you wanted it." She started to chuckle a little "I just didn't expect to get married today."

Severus smirked "I didn't plan it either, but I felt I owed it to you and Orias. That little boy in there is everything I ever imagined a child of mine would be. I've wanted a family for so long but due to Voldemort, I never tried to explore the possibilities. I really do want to try a relationship with you, we have a child together after all, and I want more then anything for him to have the both of us." He looked up to Hermione, his hands still folded in his lap "I also figured by being married we could tell people that we had a secret relationship or something, I really don't want anyone except for Potter and the Weasley's to know the truth about what happened. I don't want to be known as the man who raped Hermione, whether it was an option for us or not."

She sat quietly for a moment before responding to what he had just said "I think the secret relationship story will be the best route, I don't want people to pity me for being raped and I don't want people to shun you for something that neither of us had any control over. I agreed to marry you for Orias, I don't want people to see him and think he was a product of something so horrible." pauseing for a minute "I do want to take things slow in this marriage, neither of us know much about each other, and by already being married, I think people will be more tolerant of the relationship and give us the space we need to learn the inner working's of each other."

Severus was in agreement with what she said, sure the story of a secret relationship would have to be tweaked a bit, but he would rather be known as the professor that fell in love with a student, and not the professor who raped a student.

"So" Severus started "You will come to live with me so I can help with Orias and at the same time I think we should start dating, yes, we are doing things a bit out of order but as long as your in agreement, I think this is the best option."

Hermione agreed with him, she was not comfortable leaving their baby in the care of a stranger, which she would have to do in order to pay rent for the little apartment, so staying with Severus was the best option, Orias would be under the care of his parents and they could learn to be a family, no matter how the whole thing started.

"When Orias wakes up, I want to go to the burrow, I need to explain this to them." Hermione stated

Severus quivered at the thought of how this was going to go, but he knew this was something she, no they, had to do.


	5. of diapers and friends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I know, I know, the marriage was quick, but have a little faith, there is in fact a method to my madness.

Last time:

"When Orias wakes up, I want to go to the burrow, I need to explain this to them." Hermione stated

Severus quivered at the thought of how this was going to go, but he knew this was something she, no they, had to do.

Now:

Orias woke an hour later and Severus was quick on the punch, he was at the crib before Hermione even registered what happened. Severus scooped the baby up and held him close to his chest. "Did you have a good...Sweet merlin whats that smell?" then it dawned on him. "Hermione" he yelled in a soft voice "I think Orias has soiled himself." Hermione was walking to the room smirking.

"Well Severus, you said you wanted to be a dad and help, so, I'll leave this one to you." Severus paled.

"Okay, I can do this, I was a death eater for merlin sakes, I've seen worse then anything this little baby can do" He thought to himself.

Hermione handed him a diaper and the wipes. "I'll check on you in a few minutes" and with that she walked out, the thought of Severus, changing a diaper was more then she could handle, she had to laugh but didn't dare do it in front of him.

Hermione could hear things being moved around in the baby's room, "What in god sake's is he doing in there?" she said to herself. The room became quiet again and she decided to check on his progress.

When she walked in the room, could do nothing but laugh. Severus was standing there, with a receiving blanket tied around his nose and mouth. "What are you laughing at?" he asked her, still gagging a little "There is no way that anything that foul should come from such a small body, it's just not normal."

By this time Hermione was rolling with laughter and if Severus didn't know any better, he would say Orias was smirking at the situation as well.

A few minutes later, Hermione's laughter had died down and he was sure the baby was in fact smirking at him. "Are you well enough to go to the burrow with me?" she asked, still giggling. Severus was once again hold Orias in his arms "Hermione, today I have met a son I never expected to have, I've gotten married, and I've just changed the most wretched thing I've ever smelled in my life. I am ready to take on the world at this point." Hermione nodded still smiling at the image of Severus with a blanket tied around his face. "Well then, lets be off." With a pop the three were gone.

A minute later, Hermione and Severus appeared in the front yard of the burrow, Orias still tucked tightly in Severus's arms. "I'll go in first, just to warm them up a bit. I'll call for you and Orias in a minute." Severus nodded and started showing Orias stuff, like the birds flying through the air and the trees in the distance.

Hermione walked to the door and knocked, a minute later the door was pulled open by a shocked Harry. "HERMIONE!!!!" she didn't get a chance to respond before she was pulled into his arms.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" he asked still hugging her tightly. "Cant...breathe" was all she could get out. "oh, sorry bout that."

"Harry, is everyone here, I really need to tell you all the truth about what happened and where I've been." Harry looked to her with concern. "Yes, everyone is here, I'll go round them up" He turned and started to walk away when he was called back "Wait Harry" she called looking down tot he ground, "I think I should tell you first." Harry Nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him. She told Harry the entire story about that night and what took place the following year. To say the least Harry was shocked and angry but he also understood that if either her or Severus refused Voldemorts request, they would have both been killed. When she was done with the story they both just stood in silence.

Harry was the first to speak "So you really are married to Snape?" She nodded, "He just found out about Orias today, and instantly wanted to take responsibility. I felt it only fair to Orias to give him a mum and dad." Harry wasn't thrilled with the situation, but quickly decided it wasn't his place to interfere. "Where are Severus and the baby?" he asked, Hermione looked around briefly before pointing to the side of the house. Harry knew it was coming, but was still shocked at the sight of Severus Snape holding a baby of all things. "I will help you break the news to the Weasley's if you want" Hermione agreed and called for Severus.

Severus walked up slowly "Surely he wont hex me with a baby in my arms" he was thinking to himself.

"Good afternoon Potter" Severus said in a cautious voice, Harry just looked to him "Snape" he said in a form of greeting. Harry looked to the baby in the bats arms "Can I hold him?" he asked softly. Severus was weary at first considering he had hardly put Orias down, but figured Harry had the right to hold his baby. Severus carefully placed Orias into Harry's arms, making sure Harry had him completely before backing away.

Harry gazed down at the baby he was now holding "You look like you dad you know?" he said in a soft voice. Orias just gurgled in response. Harry couldn't help by smile, a baby Snape running around was not what he expected to discover today. He also didn't fail to notice how gentle Snape was when holding Orias.

"I think its time to head inside and tell the Weasley's, I'll help you break the ice." Severus and Hermione nodded and started to follow Harry, who was still holding Orias. Harry suddenly stopped and turned around, he walked towards Severus and carefully handed the baby back. "They wont hex you with a baby in your arms." Severus would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He wasn't afraid of a Weasley, but this wasn't just one, he was about to come face to face with a group of Weasleys, including Molly and Ron.

Hermione, Severus and Orias were in the kitchen waiting while Harry went to round up the group. Severus was adjusting Orias so everyone could see him in hopes to avoid being harmed. Hermione was nervous, but could tell Severus was not looking forward to this whole situation. One by one the Weasleys filed into the kitchen, all slightly confused at the sight of Hermione who had been missing for a year and Severus holding a baby. They all sat quietly waiting for the shock of their lives.

Harry stood in front of the group, "I already know whats going on, and I want you all to just listen to what they have to say without interruption." Harry moved so he was standing close to Severus to help ward off any hexes that were cast his way.

Hermione took a deep breath and repeated the story for the second time that day. The Weasleys were silent, listening to every word being said. When she was finally done, she couldn't help but notice that every eye in the house was focused on Severus and Orias. Something Severus noticed also.

Ron was the first to break the silence "I can understand why Severus had to do what he did, but did you have to marry the git?" Hermione was quick with her response, "We both felt it was best for Orias to have both his mum and dad around to take care of him."

"Hermione, dear, We would have helped you take care of the baby without you feeling the need to marry" came the voice of Molly.

"And if you really wanted to marry, I would have done it so you would have had to marry the git." ron spoke again.

Severus had remained quiet the entire time but could no longer stand there and listen to them talk about him as if he wasn't there. "Does it mean nothing to any of you that I wanted to take responsibility for Orias? Does it mean nothing to you, that I am his father and want to help raise him?" he stopped and waited for a response. "How are you going to help her with a baby, you've probably never changed a diaper before in your life." Molly all but shrieked out. Severus smiled "I'll have you know Molly, that I did indeed change a diaper today, and I can assure you the diaper was fully loaded."

The Weasleys just stopped talking at that point. Hermione walked over to Severus and gave Orias a kiss on the head. She turned around to look at the Weasleys again, "I need to ask you all a favor" the group nodded and waited for her to continue "Severus and I really don't want the truth of graduation night to become public, instead we have decided to go with the story that we were secretly seeing each other during the final part of seventh year. I need your word that the truth will stay within this room."

After a few minutes, everyone agreed to the request and Orias was now being passed around the room, much to Severus dislike. Hermione had left Severus Standing alone when she went to talk to Ginny. Severus had decided to just sit and relax for a bit before it was time to leave again, His silence was cut short when Ron sat down next to him.

"I'm not going to act like I agree with this marriage, While I can understand you wanting to be with the baby, I cant say the same about Hermione." Ron paused for a minute before continuing "If you force yourself on her, or hurt her in any way, I will kill you without thinking twice."

Severus turned to face Ron, "I can assure you Mr. Weasley, that I will not harm her in anyway, I plan to make this marriage work and create a secure home for Hermione and Orias."

Ron could tell that Snape was being truthful, so he did the one thing no one ever expected , he held out his hand in truce, which Severus quickly took. The rest of the evening when rather well, Severus left without being hexed and Hermione left feeling relieved. They went back to her small apartment to get her things so they could get settled back in at Hogwart's. They would explain everything to Draco and Dumbledore in the morning.


	6. he peed on us

A/N:

Juvilee: I put it the way I would want to read it and I agree with you, it is easier to read.

l

Jedisteelwolf: I'm glad you like the humor. Check out my other story "Malfoy Island" it's a trip.

Middaymoonlight: Your reviews from both chapters 4 and 5 had me crackin' up.

Pinkhairedwarewolf: I'm glad it helps.

Aisleen: Ha Ha , I'll never tell.

Heidi191976: I can always count on you for an honest review. Thank you

Pstibbons: There will be more Draco for sure.

A special thanks to Clarealexandrea, who will be my new Beta.

I also want to thank catysmom, Isabella liliana Snape, lady seren, jessirose85, latinachikita, misticpammy, sarahamanda, spikeecat,mimily89, and classygyrl for the wonderful reviews..

Last time:

They went back to her small apartment to get her things so they could get settled back in at Hogwart's. They would explain everything to Draco and Dumbledore in the morning.

Now:

The next morning, Draco was sitting in the manor eating breakfast when a large brown owl swooped down to the table.

He picked the letter up from the table and noticed the handwriting was Severus's. The note was simple and short, it also explained nothing.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in my rooms at 9 am sharp. We have thing's to discuss._

_Severus_

Draco flipped the letter over looking for anything more but found nothing. He looked to the clock, 8 am, _"I still have time for a shower,"_ he thought to himself. Hermione and Severus on the other hand were on their way to The headmasters office. Orias was snuggled tightly to his his dad's chest and Severus was walking through the halls not caring who saw him. The reached the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office and said the password, the gargoyle moved and allowed Hermione and Severus entrance.

They knocked on the big door and waited for an answer. "Come Severus" they heard a voice call. Hermione was excited, it had been a year since she had saw the headmaster she grew to love. They walked into the office and quickly took a seat, Dumbledore's eye's grew wide with shock at what he was seeing.

"Miss Granger, where on earth have you been? People have been searching high and low for you." Obviously still not noticing Orias in Severus's arms "Poor Severus here was searching for months."

Hermione nodded. "Sir, I had my reasons for leaving, I'm sorry for not telling anyone but the situation was difficult." Albus diverted his eye's to Severus for the first time and instantly noticed the baby in his arms. "Severus, I assume you had something to do with Hermione's leaving"

Albus didn't wait for an answer but stood and made his way over to the pair. He reached out towards Severus, "May I hold him?" Severus handed Orias to Dumbledore who quickly made his way back to his seat behind the desk.

"Sir, we came here to explain the situation and how Orias came to be."

Dumbledore sat back and listened to the entire story while Orias had his hands wrapped in in his long white beard.

20 minutes later, the story had been explained and Albus was stuck in shock. "Miss Granger, why on earth did you refuse medical treatment? Why didn't you tell anyone what happened?" he asked clearly frustrated. "I couldn't sir, It was just to much for me that night."

Albus stood again and walked back to Hermione, placing Orias in her arms, "I will make sure everything is arranged for your stay." She stood and couldn't resist, she wrapped her arm that wasn't holding the baby, around him 'I'm so sorry sir, I really didn't mean to worry you or anyone else." He looked down at her "It's okay, Whats important is that you are back and safe. I must admit though, the circumstances were horrible in the way Orias was conceived, but I have to say that I am glad Severus will finally have a chance at a family." Severus stood and made his way over to the pair. "If it is okay with Hermione, I would like to make you Orias's godfather. You have been like a father to me for many years and I would be honored if you would accept." Albus looked to Hermione "what about Harry and Ron, wont they be upset?" Hermione shook her head, "If I asked one and not the other they would think I'm playing favorites. I happen to agree with Severus and think you would be the best choice." Albus smiled, "If that is the case, then I will be more then happy to accept the position of his godfather." Both Severus and Hermione were relieved that the meetings so far were going well. Draco already knew the story, but he had no idea that they had gotten married. He would be in for a surprise.

Draco Arrived at 9 sharp, just as the letter had stated. Hermione was sitting in a chair feeding Orias when he arrived. "Hello Hermione, I see Severus found you." She nodded with a smile "Draco, I needed to tell you that I wont be needing the apartment after all." He looked at her with a confused face, "Did Severus not want the baby?" Hermione started to reply when Severus walked into the room,

"I'll have you know Draco, that Hermione is living here with me, She is a Snape now." Draco's jaw dropped. "You got married?!" he said in a high pitched voice, causing Hermione to burst out in laughter. "Yes, Draco, we got married, we are going to try our best to make a family for Orias." Draco nodded in understanding "Well then, I guess I should say congratulations,"Draco said, as he held his hand out to Severus.

Hermione finished feeding Orias and left the room, while Severus and Draco continued to talk, she popped back in a few minutes later with Orias in her arms. "Severus, I need to run to the kitchens before we go out, will you give Orias a bath while I'm gone?" a nervous look graced his face but he agreed. Draco stood to leave, when Severus grabbed his arm, "I've never done this, so you are going to stay and help me." Draco's face went from a smirk to a sudden look of horror, "I've never done anything like that, what use will I be?" Severus looked to Draco "I guess you will just have to be there if I need something." Draco agreed and the two Slytherins walked to the bathroom baby in hand.

Severus handed Orias to Draco and got down on his knees to start the water. Once the water was ready, Draco handed the baby to Severus, who quickly undress the boy and sat him gently in the water, supporting his head so it didn't go under. "Draco" Severus bellowed "get down here, I need you to hand me stuff" Draco dropped to his knees and was leaning over the side of the tub right along with Severus. "You know Draco, this doesn't seem so hard. Hand me that baby soap right there." Draco grabbed the soap and squeezed some into Severus hand. Both men were starting to become comfortable with the situation and were relaxing a bit, when all of a sudden both were getting wet. "He peed on us," Draco shouted with a look of disgust. Severus was just sitting there not moving "I've never in my life been peed on before." The men finished bathing Orias in lightning speed, wanting nothing more then to put a diaper on the kid that just dared to pee on a Snape and Malfoy.

Hermione came back soon after Orias had been dressed and ready to go. Draco really didn't want to go back to the manor as his parents had died and he really had no one but Severus. "Do you mind if I tag along to go shopping for Orias." he asked in a hopeful voice. Severus looked to Hermione, who shook her head in agreement. The four left for a fun filled day of baby shopping.


	7. baby shopping?

I own nothing Harry Potter

Last time:

Hermione came back soon after Orias had been dressed and ready to go. Draco really didn't want to go back to the manor as his parents had died and he really had no one but Severus. "Do you mind if I tag along to go shopping for Orias." he asked in a hopeful voice. Severus looked to Hermione, who shook her head in agreement. The four left for a fun filled day of baby shopping.

Now:

Hermione really wanted to shop in muggle London, as she was more accustom to muggle baby things. They arrived at a store called Everything baby. Draco and Severus had never been to a store like this and were amazed at the contraptions muggle's used to care for children. Severus was prepared to buy anything Orias would or could possibly need. He looked down to the baby he had managed to wrestle away from Hermione, who was now sleeping in his arms and made a vow to care for Orias not matter what.

Severus wanted to buy Orias a brand new crib, as the one she had looked worn out. He found one that was painted a soft baby blue that had moons and stars painted on it. He and Draco struggled with the box and brought it to the front of the store. A clerk walked up to them "Are you finished shopping?"

Severus shook his head no "I'm merely making a spot for everything, I cant carry it all around the store you know." the clerk smiled, ignoring his rudeness, "okay sir, if you need help with anything let me know" and the clerk walked away.

Severus and Draco made their way back to Hermione and Orias, who were now in the section that held the bottles and other feeding equipment. Draco wasn't sure what much of anything was, so while Severus and Hermione were pointing at stuff and discussing the different gadgets, Draco made his way to a display further down the isle. Several minutes later, Hermione heard Draco giggling slightly, when she turned to look at him she busted out in laughter. Draco had found a piece of equipment in the display that had a sign saying, "_most powerful suction, try me"_ being Draco and clueless he pressed the piece of equipment to his fore head and held the button down for suction. "This thing is great, I could think of all sort of uses for this, what is it?"

Severus knew what it was and was trying hard not to laugh at Draco. Once Hermione calmed herself a bit she finally had enough breath to tell him what he was playing with. "Draco, the thing your playing with is called a breast pump, it essentially sucks the milk from a woman breast, so she can feed her baby in public or leave it for a caregiver to feed the baby."

Draco released the button that was causing the suction, and pushed the blasted pump away like it was on fire. Severus couldn't hold it and busted out laughing at his godson.

Severus and Hermione had picked out a few things from the "gross isle" as Draco named it and went back to the furniture. "I want Orias to have a good dresser and wardrobe for his clothing," he stated and quickly pulled the boxes of matching furniture off the shelf and brought it to the front where the matching crib was sitting.

The 2 men met up with Hermione and Orias once again and set off looking for the section that had the strollers. Severus spotted one that was black and decided that was the one he wanted. "Severus, I don't want to push a black stroller around, cant we get something with some color to it?" Severus glared at her for a moment. "I want the black one, you can pick out one for you to use also. He looked at the selection and looked back to her "can you honestly see me, pushing a stroller around that is covered in fluffy teddy bears?" the vision that popped into her head caused her to smile, "No, I guess not." Severus pulled the back one from its spot on the display while Hermione picked out the light blue one that was in fact covered with bears. Deciding they could put Orias in one and other smaller items in the other, the set off through the rest of the store.

The group soon found the isle that said Baby gear, and set off to find what treasures it held. Severus of course decided he needed a manly diaper bag, and found one that was black leather. Hermione smiled at the thought of Severus pushing the baby in the black stroller, while he was dressed in all black, with a black diaper bag hanging from his shoulder, _Everyone's going to think he's taking the baby to a funeral,_ she thought to herself. Shaking her head of the thought, she found a pale yellow bag that had Winnie the pooh on it. Severus scoffed at the "_girly bag with a dumb looking bear on it" _before deciding to keep his thoughts private.

Hermione found a baby swing and asked Draco to pull it for her, which he happily did. He had to admit, he was actually having fun, except for the bloody breast pump incident. Severus walked over to these things muggle's called a bouncer seat, he tilted his head to one side, then the other, resembling a dog that was trying to figure something out. "Tell me Hermione, is it common for muggle's to want to inflict whip lash on their children?" she let out a small chuckle.

"Your supposed to bounce the baby gently to sleep, not try to fling the child out." Severus still wasn't sure he liked the contraption, but decided to buy it just in case.

The next place they went was to the clothing area, after an hour of picking out clothes, Orias had enough to last a year. They picked up some diapers, wipes, socks, burp clothes, blankets and new sheets for the crib. Hermione thought they were done, but Draco and Severus took off telling Hermione to wait in the front for them to come back. Draco managed to get the Boy-who- peed, from Hermione as they walked off.

10 minutes later found Severus and Draco heading back to the front of the store to meet Hermione. Draco still had Orias in his arms while Severus was stuck carrying a few teddy bears and bunnies.

Hermione cracked up laughing for what seemed like the 15th time that day at the sight of the most feared professor, walking around with arms full of stuffed animals. He rolled his eyes at her and quickly made the purchase. Once they were sure no one was looking, Severus shrunk the items and placed them in his pocket before the group apperated back to Hogwart's.

Hermione was glad of how much Severus was putting into being a good father and also couldn't help but notice that Draco was becoming attached as well. She asked Draco to be an Honorary uncle, which he gladly accepted, he wanted to feel like he had a family, even if it wasn't by blood. Draco agreed to come back the next morning and help Severus put the new furniture together. All parties involved were tired , Draco apparated back to his house, while Hermione and Severus went to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.


	8. rings

Last time:

Hermione was glad of how much Severus was putting into being a good father and also couldn't help but notice that Draco was becoming attached as well. She asked Draco to be an Honorary uncle, which he gladly accepted, he wanted to feel like he had a family, even if it wasn't by blood. Draco agreed to come back the next morning and help Severus put the new furniture together. All parties involved were tired , Draco apparated back to his house, while Hermione and Severus went to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.

Now:

Hermione woke up early the next morning, to the sound of someone talking. She looked in the crib and noticed Orias was missing. She walked around the rooms slowly, hoping that Severus had came in and took the baby. When she reached the living room, her mouth dropped in shock. There sitting on the couch, was The Draco Malfoy, with Orias in his arms and to her surprise, Draco was feeding him.

She stood back and watched as Draco looked at his little fingers and toes.

"You've got such small fingers, you realize that don't you?" He said to Orias, he paused for a second before her started to talk again, "It's hard to believe that you, are a product of Severus Snape, Sure , you look like him, well, except the nose. But it's just something I never expected to see. Your parents are the two smartest people I know, and you will undoubtedly be just as smart."

Hermione still hung back, waiting for him to speak again. She had to admit, that apparently, all it took was a baby to turn a bad ass into mush. She silenced her thoughts as he started to speak again.

"You know Orias, Your dad always wanted a child of his own, and as much as a surprise as you were, he needed you. He needs some kind of happiness in his life and I think you and your mum will do the trick." he paused again "You know, when your mummy vanished, your daddy looked all over for her. He went weeks without sleep. He checked everywhere he could think of for months, but never found her. I don't even think she knows how much he gave up to find her." he finished as he put Orias over his shoulder to burp the boy.

Hermione was filled with questions at his final words, what had Severus given up to find her. She decided to find out, and walked over to the couch that Draco and Orias were occupying.

"Draco. What are you doing here so early?" she asked him as she was sitting sown next to him.

"I guess I just got bored and figured I'd pop over to see if anyone was awake yet to put the stuff together from yesterday." he replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Draco, I over heard what you said to Orias, What did Severus give up while looking for me?"

He looked to her trying to find the right words, "himself, He lost the act of being the mean professor, as he showed concern for you, he didn't eat right, he hardly slept, there were even a few times where he would see a woman that looked like you from behind and go after her, he just wasn't the same."

Hermione looked down to the floor, she didn't realize that it would affect him as much as it did her. If she had known that, they could have worked on it together, if he would allow it.

Hermione looked back up to Draco, "Do you mind keeping watch over Orias for a few minutes longer?"

"No problem, we get along just fine." he said with a smirk

Hermione walked off Hogwart's grounds and apparated to muggle London. She and Severus hadn't bought any wedding rings, they weren't in love and rings just didn't seem important. The marriage was more for Orias, then them. But after hearing about what Severus had done while she was gone, she felt she owed it to him to try to make this marriage real. She walked into a small jewelry store, where a chubby old woman approached her.

"Good morning dear, What can I help you with?"

"I need a set of wedding rings," she paused for a moment "I should tell you I don't have much money to work with."

The chubby woman gave her a gentle smile, "Come with me, I may have a few things that could interest you."

Hermione followed the woman to the back of the shop. "Whats your name dear?" the woman asked with the same gentle smile.

"I'm Hermione Snape" she said in a small voice, still not used to the last name. The woman looked her over with a quirked eye brow.

"Would you be any relation to a... Severus Snape?"

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Yes, he's my husband, Do you know him?"

The woman smiled brightly, "I knew him when he was a boy, he had a horrid life growing up."

Hermione looked down, "Yes I know, He and I have a son together and he has vowed to do his best to give our son the life he himself didn't have."

The woman took Hermione by the hand, "The Snape's have plenty of money, you could buy the best you know."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm getting these as a surprise for him, our marriage isn't the typical marriage and I want to get these to show him that I really want to give it a chance. Please don't tell anyone anything of what I just told you."

She didn't know why exactly but she felt she could trust the old woman. "Your secret is safe with me." she said with a knowing smile. The old woman pulled a dusty box off one of the shelfs in the back room. "Heres the one I was thinking of as soon as you mentioned the name Snape." the old woman opened the box then pulled out a smaller black leather box and handed it to Hermione. She opened the box and gasped, "It's perfect" she said as she pulled the silver rings out to get a closer look. Both rings were silver, the ring for the woman had a medium sized black onyx in the center and the mans ring had a large black onyx with an emerald on either side, the mans ring was also wider then the womans.

Hermione hung her shoulders and placed the rings back in the box, "They are perfect, but I'm sure I don't have enough for them."

The woman looked to her, she could see the disappointment in the young witches eyes. " How much do you have to spend?"

Hermione reached into her bag, "I only have 200.00 in muggle currency."

"Then you have plenty, Consider these rings a gift from and old friend and keep your money."

Hermione couldn't help it, she hugged the old woman and started to cry. After a few minutes she pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you. I just, I guess I just didn't expect it."

The woman patted Hermione on the shoulder and sent her on her way with the rings.

When she arrived back at Hogwarts and made it back down to the rooms, she could hear two people arguing. She ran in, only to stop dead in her tracks. Orias was sitting in the bouncy seat with a small grin as Draco and Severus were trying to put the muggle crib together.

"I'm telling you, part A is supposed to go together with part G." Draco growled out.

"It doesn't look right like that, I think part A goes with Part D." Severus yelled back.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the two men, who were completely confused at the muggle directions. "I hate to interrupt this moment, that I'm sure I'll never see again, but why not use magic to put the crib together?"

Draco and Severus looked to each other, each secretly calling the other an idiot for not thinking to use magic."

Within 45 minutes, the three had everything put together and put in place. Severus looked around and still couldn't believe that his once private haven, a place most grown people wouldn't dare enter, was now filled with baby things. He then looked over to the black haired baby, who was still sitting in the bouncer seat and decided he just didn't care if he lost his personal space, he had Orias and that was all that mattered.

Hermione pulled Draco to the side, "I need to talk to Severus alone, I know I'm asking a lot from you today, but could you watch Orias for say, half hour?" Draco nodded in agreement

"Severus, would you go for a walk with me around the lake, Draco will watch Orias"

Severus agreed and followed Hermione out to the lake. They started to walk until they found a spot with some rocks to sit on.

"Severus, I just wanted to tell you that I was serious about making this marriage work," She dug around in her pocket and pulled out the leather box, "I got these this morning, and I hope you'll accept it." She pulled the mans ring out and and slid it on his left finger. He studied the ring that she had placed on his finger. "Where on earth did you find such a ring?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I went to muggle London today, and found them in a little shop. I thought they were perfect."

He nodded to her, "Indeed they are."

He pulled the other ring from the box and slid it onto her left finger. "I guess this makes if official" she said with a smile."

"I guess it does Hermione, I guess it does." He looked down to the ring again. "Thank you"

The couple started to walk back to their rooms, when suddenly she was pulled back. He looked down to her, looking into her eyes to see any sign of her being uncomfortable, as when he didn't, he bent down and took her into a kiss, that she also returned. When he finally pulled away, still looking at her, he released the breath he had been holding. "Thank you for giving me the chance for a family, you have no idea how much it means to me." she took him by the hand and smiled, "I think I do." is all she said before pulling him in for another kiss.


	9. the slytherin side

Last time:

The couple started to walk back to their rooms, when suddenly she was pulled back. He looked down to her, looking into her eyes to see any sign of her being uncomfortable, as when he didn't, he bent down and took her into a kiss, that she also returned. When he finally pulled away, still looking at her, he released the breath he had been holding. "Thank you for giving me the chance for a family, you have no idea how much it means to me." she took him by the hand and smiled, "I think I do." is all she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

Now:

Two months had passed since Severus had learned he was a father, and he was finally getting the hang of things. When he bathed Orias, he now covered some parts of his anatomy with a wet wash cloth, his black robes no longer had strips of white going down his back, yes, he thought burp rags were amazing. Draco was almost always around, as he and Orias were almost inseparable. All things considered, everything was going surprisingly well.

"Severus come on, I need to get some things from Hogs mead." she yelled while packing the black diaper bag Severus had insisted on. He walked out, Orias in hand, "I still think the things that come out of him is not normal." he said while making a gagging expression. She giggled at the face he made as he strapped Orias into the black stroller.

The trio made their way out of the castle and into Hogs mead. Orias was obviously happy to be outside as he squealed to let everyone know how he felt. They hardly left the grounds of Hogwarts as almost everything they needed was supplied, so the sight of Severus Snape pushing a stroller around still got quite a few stares.

As they stopped in front of the book store, Hermione decided to run in to pick up a few books, while Severus opted to stay outside since Orias was enjoying it so much.

"Professor?" a womans voice called. Severus turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Miss Parkinson" he greeted in return, not really wanting to talk to the girl.

"Who in the name of Merlin got you to baby sit their brat?" she asked, trying to use her flirty voice

"The brat as you called him is mine, and I'll advise you not to call him such things." he replied in a stern voice. Pansy couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain course through her, as she had feelings for her Professor since the beginning of 6th year. The door to the book store opened and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Pansy. Pansy immediately noticed Hermione looking towards her, "What the hell are you looking at Mud blood, aren't Potter and Weasel waiting for you somewhere?"

Hermione couldn't stop the grin the crossed her lips as she walked up to Severus and grabbed his hand,

"Actually Pansy, I'm here with my husband and son, and for your first question, I've been trying to figure that out since first year." The smirk that crossed Hermione's lips was enough to make make even Draco proud, who incidentally was walking towards Severus and Hermione.

"Drakie" Pansy yelled, flinging herself towards him. "Did you see Snape married the mud blood and even had the nerve to breed with her?" trying her best to make Hermione upset.

Draco quirked and eyebrow and looked to the stroller where the baby inside had noticed him, He walked over to Orias and scooped him up, "How's uncle Draco's favorite little guy this morning?"

Pansy's mouth dropped, "You knew about this?" she squeaked. Draco rolled his eye's at the girl he considered to stupid to walk and chew gum at the same time. "You really must be as dumb as I expected, of course I knew about this." Pansy was fuming but Draco's next move was the straw that broke Pansy's back, He walked up to Hermione and placed a kiss on her cheek, "How are you doing this morning?" he asked with the same smirk she held just minutes ago. Severus couldn't help but watch with amusement, knowing Draco was trying to royally piss of the girl that bothered him for seven years and to further his amusement, he could see the Slytherin side of Hermione rising to the surface.

"I'm fine Draco, I'm glad you found us as I was going to send you an owl and invite you over for dinner, I've got a friend that I think you will really like and she's anxious to meet you."

Severus and Draco knew that their was no friend, but simply Hermione trying to push the girls buttons, and it was working. "I'll be there" Draco replied, smirk still in place.

Severus finally stepped forward, "Draco would you care to join Mrs. Snape and I for the remainder of our trip today." Draco nodded and the four walked away, leaving one very pissed off Pansy in their wake.

Once out of ear shot of Pansy, Draco and Severus both started laughing at the look on her face.

"Whats so funny?" Hermione finally asked, Severus stopped walking, "Pansy not only had a thing for Draco, she approached me during seventh year, offering her services."

Hermione mouth dropped and she turned her head to see Pansy still watching them with malice in her eyes. Without warning, every little bit of Slytherin that Hermione had in her suddenly rose to the surface, she walked straight over to Severus , wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Pansy huffed and walked away, leaving Draco practically rolling with laughter.

"She's gone you two, you can stop kissing now." Draco received no response and the couple continued to kiss. Severus was not one to show affection in public, but this, this was something he needed, this was something they both needed. Draco sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with none other then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Put the baby down Malfoy" Harry yelled, wand pointed right at Draco. Hermione and Severus pulled apart to defend him. "Oh Harry, honestly, Draco isn't hurting anything." Hermione said stepping in front of Draco. Harry lowered his wand and gave Hermione a curious look.

"Harry, Draco is here with us, He and Orias are quite close."

Harry shrugged, "Well I guess nothing surprises me any more" he said walking over to Orias.

"Can I hold him" Harry asked , arms held out. Draco handed Orias to Harry, who quickly started to bounce the baby.

"When the hell did he become Draco" Ron yelled, "I understand you married the bat for the sake of the baby, but to befriend Malfoy is another story."

"Oh Ron, will you stuff it. Draco is Orias's uncle" Hermione said in an irritated voice.

Harry, who really didn't have much of a problem with Draco anymore, watched as Hermione and Ron squared off. "Sorry about the wand Malfoy, I didn't know. I was just trying to protect Orias."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, then nodded "No problem, trust me, I understand."

"Why aren't you having a fit like Weasley?" Draco asked, it was now Harry's turn to shrug, "I guess I grew up, life happens, things happen, life is to short to worry about the little things."

Harry suddenly started to back up towards Severus, "Draco, you might want to move back over here with us." Harry said, still walking backwards. Severus was once again watching with amusement as Hermione laid into Ron. "She getting ready to hex him, isn't she?" Severus asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"You know it" he replied with a chuckle. Suddenly Ron was in the air, hanging up side down.

"If you can't behave yourself around the people I choose to keep company with, then I suggest you just stay away. Orias already has two uncles" motioning her hand to Harry and Draco, "He really doesn't need a third. Stay away from me until you can grow up." she said with a gruff voice.

She dropped Ron down hard, and walked to the other three men that were waiting. Ron stood and dusted himself off, "Fine by me" he yelled and walked away.

Harry gave Orias a small kiss on his head and handed the baby to Severus. "I'll try to talk to him" Harry said while taking Hermione into a hug.

"Thanks Harry," she paused "I was serious, I do consider you Orias's uncle too, if you want to be that is." Harry grinned, "Wasn't that always the plan when you finally had a child" he replied remembering the conversation they had in 5th year about their lives after school, taking into consideration that they all survived the war.

"I suppose it was" she replied smiling back, also remembering the conversation.

"I'll send you an Owl, I need to catch up with Ron" He gave her one last goodbye and was off.

Severus pulled Hermione back up close to him, an action Draco noticed immediately.

"Listen you two, I'll take Orias to the toy store, You need time alone together."

Hermione and Severus were both reluctant, but knew Orias was safe with Draco, and they really did need time alone if they were ever going to get closer to each other. They agreed and Draco took off with Orias towards the toy store, agreeing to meet back at the book store in an hour.

Draco and Orias made it inside the store, but Orias was starting to get hungry. He pulled a bottle out of the bag, sat on a bench inside the store and proceeded to feed the whining baby.

"I always knew you would look cute with a baby" a female voice said to him.

He quickly looked up and met eyes with Ginny Weasley, "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

Draco was in shock at the redhead, she was gorgeous, he had always had a thing for her, but never acted because of her house, never did he think she would associate with a Slytherin. Shaking the thought from his head, he replied "Sure have a seat."

"_Maybe Severus wont be the only one with a Gryffindor_" he thought to himself.


	10. finally

Last night:

Draco was in shock at the redhead, she was gorgeous, he had always had a thing for her, but never acted because of her house, never did he think she would associate with a Slytherin. Shaking the thought from his head, he replied "Sure have a seat."

"_Maybe Severus wont be the only one with a Gryffindor_" he thought to himself

Now:

Over the next month, Draco had started to date Ginny, much to Hermione's happiness. "I am so glad that things are progressing with you and Ginny" She said to Draco with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm really glad she approached me. I started to like her while in school but didn't think she'd have anything to do with me."

"Well, hopefully things will work out between you two, I just don't want to be there when Ron finds out." She and Draco both broke out into laughter at the thought of Ron turning into a flame.

"What about you and Severus? Are you making any progress?"

She smiled, "I think we are. We seem to get closer everyday, I just don't know when I should initiate the next step, Hell, we haven't even consummated the marriage yet."

Draco sighed, "Are you ready to take that step with him?" Hermione nodded, "I think I am, but I don't know about him, not to mention classes begin tomorrow and he's gonna get enough grief about me and Orias."

Draco laughed, "Don't worry about him, he's just waiting for you to make a move, he doesn't want to push you into anything."

Her slytherin smirk appeared and Draco took notice, "I can watch Orias for the night if you want and bring him back in the morning." his own smirk taking shape.

Hermione looked at the clock, "He will be back with Orias any minute, I'll go get Orias's things together. I'll just tell Severus that you offered to watch Orias for the night due to classes starting tomorrow to ensure he gets a good nights sleep." The plan was formed and Hermione went to getting the babies things together.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco and Orias were off to the manor and Severus was looking like he lost his best friend. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with him not being here." Severus told Hermione.

She smiled knowing he had become extremely attached to the baby over 3 months time. Severus plopped down on the couch still looking lost. Hermione took this as her chance and sat down next to him. "He will be fine with Draco, you know they adore each other." Severus nodded, acknowledging her words as true.

Pulling all her courage, she threw her leg over him, straddling his lap. He looked to her wide eyed at her boldness. _"she's trying to kill me_" he thought to himself, knowing full good and well that he hadn't had a woman this close to him since that night all those months ago.

She leaned down slowly, watching carefully to see if he was going to pull away, and when he didn't she pressed her lips to his. Severus quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. It didn't take long before hands were roaming everywhere.

They pulled clothes from each other only leaving on her knicker and his boxers. She climbed back onto his lap and pressed herself into him, feeling his erection against her wetness. The kissing turned passionate as they ground themselves into each other, effectively soaking his boxers with the wetness that was coming through her knickers.

"Are you absolutely sure you are ready for this?" he asked trying to control his breathing. "I'm ready" was all she said before polling him back to her mouth. Severus grabbed her bum and carried her to the bedroom.

He felt like he was going to explode any minute and by the way she was acting, she was feeling the same way. Laying her gently on the bed, he reached up and placed his fingers in the hem of her last remaining barrier, looking for permission to remove it.

She lifted her hips giving him permission to take them off, which he did without further hesitation. He moved down placing his head between her legs where he started to lick and suck, causing her to moan loudly. Her wetness had increase dramatically so he placed two fingers into her, making her back rise off the bed. "Severus" she panted " I need you inside me, I need to feel you, all of you." taking one last minute to enjoy her taste, he moved up her body placing the head of his cock against the warm entrance he longed for.

He hesitated and didn't push in, he was worried this would bring back bad memories for her and she'd run from him again. Noticing this, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down causing him to slip inside her. He let out a groan at her tightness and warmth as he started to move inside her. Their breathing quickly increased as there rhythm became faster and harder. It didn't take long before Hermione could feel her climax approach and Severus could tell as well. His movement became harder as he neared his climax as well. "I need you to cum for me Hermione, I wont let go till you do."

The words coming from his mouth turned her on move then she thought possible and she started to contract around him, feeling this, Severus lost his resolve and both came to crashing climax together. She pulled him closer as she could feel him releasing into her as her own body milked him for every last drop. He stayed inside her even after they had finished, he wanted to remember her feeling for as long as possible. Finally feeling weak, he collapse to her side, not wanting to crush her.

No words were needed, they both knew they had reached an important step in their still developing relationship and fell asleep in each others arms.

Mean while, at Malfoy Manor, Draco had changed Orias into his night clothes and crawled into bed with him. Draco cast a spell , making bars appear around his king sized bed, making the worlds largest crib.

Draco placed an arm gently over the already sleeping baby and fell asleep, both exhausted from a night of playing peek a boo and where's uncle Draco.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione woke up, feeling more relaxed then they had in a long time.

They also noticed something felt like it was missing, and they couldn't wait for Draco to bring Orias back. Severus got up and ready for his first class of the year, while Hermione took the opportunity to do a quick clean without having a baby to look out for.

At nine in the morning, Severus walked into his classroom full of seventh years. He started his lesson with a constant watch on the door. _"Draco should be bringing Orias back at any moment._" he thought to himself as he continued the lesson.

Twenty minutes into the class, Draco walked through the door, with a smiling Orias in his arms. Knowing Severus didn't like his class interrupted, He quickly handed Orias to him and walked out, but not before placing a kiss on the red head smiling in the front row.

The class sat in shock as most had no clue about Orias, and seeing the most feared professor in the school, cradling a baby in his arms, sent shock waves through the class. Draco was still well known around the school as he only graduated the year before and when he swooped down to kiss Ginny, the remaining students who hadn't already become numb with shock, lost their battle as well. Draco walked out with a smirk and Severus continued to teach with Orias still in his arms.


	11. ooop's

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter is mine.

Last time:

The class sat in shock as most had no clue about Orias, and seeing the most feared professor in the school, cradling a baby in his arms, sent shock waves through the class. Draco was still well known around the school as he only graduated the year before and when he swooped down to kiss Ginny, the remaining students who hadn't already become numb with shock, lost their battle as well. Draco walked out with a smirk and Severus continued to teach with Orias still in his arms.

Now:

Two months had passed since the students had received the shock of their lives. It had taken almost a month for students to stop walking into walls or bumping into each other at the sight of Professor Snape holding a baby.

Rumors had raced through the school, everything from Orias being kidnapped by Snape – Hermione being drugged and forced to bare his heir and their favorite – Orias was being kept for potions experiments. (Severus wasn't amused)

Draco had been over to see Orias almost daily and over the last month, things had been happening whenever Orias was around. One instance found a student, who had made a rude comment about Severus while in Orias's presence, being tripped by an invisible force, some students found their books floating from their bags or their plates being dumped in their lap. The whole situation was puzzling to everyone except Draco.

Draco had discovered that Orias could do things with his mind. Being the child of Hermione and Severus – Draco knew the child was destine for amazing things and being the great uncle he was – he decided to help him explore his abilities.

It started small, like summoning a toy from across the room or knocking a glass of water over, but in three weeks, he could do anything he put his mind to. Draco's training was going fine until Hermione found out about it and gave both a strong talking to.

Since that night two months ago, Hermione moved herself into Severus's bedroom and the couple grew closer everyday, just as Ginny and Draco had. Things were going as smoothly as could be expected until last night, when Ginny ran to visit Hermione.

"Hermione" Ginny yelled while running down the hall to catch up to her. "I think I may have a problem."

Hermione looked to the frantic redhead with questioning eye's, "Ginny whats wrong – you look like you've seen a troll."

Ginny sobbed while looking to make sure no one else was around " I think I may be pregnant – I'm four days late."

Hermione grabbed her by the arm and took her into her and Severus's rooms without another word until they were safely inside. "Are you absolutely sure your that late Ginny? Wait -- when the hell did you start sleeping with him?" she asked still trying to keep the conversation hushed.

Ginny looked down to the ground, "We started sleeping together a month ago and yes, I'm sure in four days late."

Hermione took a deep breath, "We need to get a potion from Severus, it will be able to tell you for sure just by rubbing it on your hands." Ginny knew she would be in deep shit if she turned out to be pregnant, but she needed to know. They waited in the room until Severus came back from a walk with Orias.

Once he arrived, he was practically pounced on by the two anxious girls. Hermione explained the situation and Severus quickly called for Draco, who arrived within minutes.

"Are you stupid boy" he yelled at Draco who still had no idea why he was called. "You may have gotten Ginny pregnant, didn't you think to use a charm."

Draco's mouth dropped "Y -You think s-she's pregnant?" he asked while trying not to faint.

"It appears that she has missed her... ummm...you know, her time of the month." Draco paled at that statement.

"When can we find out?" he asked while trying to calm himself down. Severus sighed, I need to get a potion from my private labs – we will know within a few minutes after I return. He left without another word as he went to retrieve to potion.

"Ginny will need to rub the potion on her hands, if she is pregnant, her hands will glow within three minutes." He handed the potion to Hermione while he sat Orias in his bouncer seat.

Hermione poured a little bit of the yellow potion into Ginny hands and went to cap the remainder of the potion. Orias grinned and let out a grunt, the potion slipped out of Hermione hands, which she managed to catch rather quickly.

Ginny rubbed her hands quickly and the group waited. Two minutes later, Ginny's hand had started a faint glow.

"She pregnant Draco" Severus yelled "How could you be so stupid not to use a charm?"

Draco swayed on the spot, but before he fainted, he managed to retort " You should really take you own advice" while pointing at Hermione's hands, that were also glowing. Within twenty seconds, both men had passed out, leaving both Ginny and Hermione in a panic as the situation sunk in.

A/N: This is a short chapter and I'm sooooo sorry, but I'm soooooooooooo tired. I promise to update again tomorrow with what happens when the guys wake up.


	12. ooop's continued

A/N: Sorry last night chapter was cut short, heres the rest of it.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Last time:

Draco swayed on the spot, but before he fainted, he managed to retort " You should really take you own advice" while pointing at Hermione's hands, that were also glowing. Within twenty seconds, both men had passed out, leaving both Ginny and Hermione in a panic as the situation sunk in.

Now:

"Oh my Merlin, what the hell am I gonna do?" Ginny squeaked, looking to Hermione for any help.

"Gin, I've got my own problems now, Orias isn't even a year old yet! And now there's going to be another baby." Both Ginny and Hermione had started pacing around the room, being careful to not step on the guys that were still passed out.

"Okay, Lets get the guys off the floor and we will try to figure this out together until they wake up." Hermione levitated both men to the bedroom and plopped them down on the bed together.

"So" Hermione started "You have six months left of school, I suggest you hide it as best you can." Ginny nodded, "I'm not so worried about anyone else – but Ron's going to have an aneurysm." Ginny replied

"What are you gonna do Hermione, This will make two little Snape's running around." Ginny asked trying to lighten the mood. Before she could answer – a manly scream came from the bedroom, "Get your arm off me you Poof" the voice of Severus yelled. Causing the girls to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not a poof" Draco yelled "You are the one who nibbled my ear – your the poof."

The girls decided laughed even harder if that was possible. They came out of the bedroom, looking embarrassed and still in the land of disbelief.

"Ginny lets go, we need to talk about this" Draco said as he reached out his hand for her. The couple left for a walk around the lake.

Severus sat down next to Hermione, "I cant believe your pregnant again – Dumbledore is going to twinkle every time he looks at me now." Hermione couldn't hide her snicker.

"Well are you sorry?" she asked growing slightly worried.

Severus looked to the girl who he had grown to love, the thoughts of their children running around entered his head, he wasn't upset, but actually kind of happy. "No, I'm not sorry – I'll get to help you this time and be there for everything." She threw herself into his lap feeling relieved.

Meanwhile, down at the lake

" Ron's going to kill me for this you know" Draco chuckled. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her brothers face when he found out.

"So your not upset about this?" she asked. Draco just shook his head "I have no family anymore, this is my chance to have a family much like Hermione is to Severus."

Ginny sighed In relief, "So what do we do now?"

"You finish school, then come live with me in Malfoy manor – We will have as many kids as you want and send Ron a picture of me everyday for good measure." he finished with a chuckle

"Well, I do need to go to Dumbledore, I think its better if he knows about this."

Draco agreed and they walked back up to the castle.

The couple walked through the castle and made it to the headmasters office.

"Sir, I felt as headmaster, you needed to know about this."

Dumbledore looked over to the seventh year and former student. "We need to inform your family Miss Weasley, If they agree, I would like for you and Mr. Malfoy to share a dorm, He will not attend class of course, but you will need him to help you through this pregnancy."

Draco didn't really like the idea of moving back into Hogwarts, but knew the old man was right, he needed to be there for Ginny. Dumbledore walked to the floo and called for the Weasleys. Within minutes, Molly, Arthur and Ron stepped through the floo into Dumbledores office.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked in her worried mother's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy" Ron spat

"This involves me Weasley, so just pipe down and let us talk." Draco replied

Dumbledore stood, "Were you aware of your daughters relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No this is the first we've heard of it" Molly responded, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ginny came to me this morning, She is apparently carrying Mr. Malfoys child and I need your permission to allow him to stay with her at Hogwarts to help her through this."

Ron lost all control at those words, "YOU GOT BLOWN UP BY THE FERRET?" he yelled

"First, Hermione gets blown up by the great bat, now my sister is having the enemy's baby." Ron threw his hands in the air and walked back into the floo.

Molly on the other hand, was going through a mixture of both anger and happiness while Arthur was giving Draco the look.

"I cant believe you were this irresponsible Ginny, I thought you knew better." Molly scolded

"Are you going to take responsibility Mr. Malfoy?" Arther asked.

Draco nodded, "I plan to take full responsibility for the child and Ginny."

The Weasley's agreed to allow the shared dorm and left to confront Ron about his behavior. Draco and Ginny had moved into a dorm that was close to the dungeons and had been confirmed that she was a little more then two weeks pregnant with a boy.

Severus and Hermione had made their way to the hospital wing while Ginny and Draco were talking to the Weasleys, They were confirmed to be a little over a week pregnant with a girl.

Both men wanted to start getting prepared immediately and drug them to the baby store for a little more shopping.

Next chapter will be another shopping trip. hehehehe


	13. shopping and muggle doctors

A/N: I just started a new myspace that I will use for updates such a sequels and such, kinda like an information page. Please add as your friends, the more I have the more I update

http://www.myspace,com/imslytherinatheart

Last time:

Severus and Hermione had made their way to the hospital wing while Ginny and Draco were talking to the Weasleys, They were confirmed to be a little over a week pregnant with a girl.

Both men wanted to start getting prepared immediately and drug them to the baby store for a little more shopping.

Now:

Severus, Draco, Ginny and Hermione all entered the baby store. Dumbledore had decided to take care of Orias while his parents went shopping to give them a bit of a break.

Severus was already screening the isle's for girl things, staying clear of as much pink as possible.

He went to the back of the store and picked out a white crib, with yellow and light pink stars. Draco was following his lead, considering Severus already had a baby and knew what they needed. Hermione had learned to just sit back and let Severus do his thing , she would pick out the small stuff and Severus was in charge of the furniture. Ginny decided to just watch and see what Draco did, she would interject her opinion when needed.

Draco pulled a dark blue crib with owls painted across the head and foot boards. He looked over to Ginny, who nodded in approval. The men drug the cribs to the front and walked back to the woman who were waiting patiently in the back.

"Severus, we don't have to get everything today you know, we have nine months." he quirked an eye brow at her.

"I prefer to get as much done as possible, therefore we only need return for small things."

Hermione smiled, she knew he was just making excuses, he was excited and just wouldn't admit it.

They moved to the feeding Isle where Draco had his little mishap. He noticed Ginny walking toward the display with a confused look on her face. He grinned as she picked up the breast pump/

"It's not for what you think it is?" he said to her smiling.

She put the pump down without question. Draco picked up a few bottles, bibs and burp clothes and made his way back to Severus and Hermione who were bickering over the pink stroller covered in bunnies.

"I will not push this..this pink abomination around, it's hideous." they heard Severus say

"But the baby is a girl, I want pink for her." she whined back

"You can push the pink stroller , I will use the black even for the girl."

Hermione shook her head, but knew the idea of him pushing a pink stroller was totally unrealistic.

Draco and Ginny could do nothing but laugh at the argument.

Ginny picked out a blue stroller with gold trim, Draco approved.

They shopped for 3 hours, slight bickering aside, they did fairly well. Severus even picked out a pink dress just to make Hermione happy.

The group left back for Hogwart's where Orias was waiting. Dumbledore had been parading Orias around like he would his own child.

"Was he behaved for you?" Hermione asked

Dumbledore laughed "He was most enjoyable, but I must say, the things he leave in his diaper cant be normal."

Hermione laughed at the comment, having heard it plenty before. Severus stepped forward "See I;m not the only one who thinks he shouldn't produce such things." both men shivered slightly at the thought.

Ginny and Draco made their way back to the dorm that Dumbledore had set up for them. They put the baby stuff away and sat down.

"So Draco, what was that thing?"

Draco smirked, "It's apparently called a breast pump – I actually attached it to my forehead before Hermione and Severus told me what it was."

"A breast pump – why would someone need to pump up their breast?" Draco laughed

"No, it sucks the milk out of the breast so it can be bottled." it was her turn to laugh, "And you attached it to your fore head, oh my god thats funny."

"Hey I didn't know what it was – I removed it as soon as I was told."

Ginny suddenly looked down, and with a soft, worried voice, "Are you happy about this?"

Draco sighed, "It's a bit sooner then I would have expected – but I am happy, I need people in my life, people who I can call family."

Ginny nodded, understanding that he was lonely. She pulled herself close to him, laying her head on his lap "You've got me now – and soon a baby, you will have a family."

He ran his hand through her hair, looking down to the girl, who would in fact end his loneliness. She closed her eye's, she was exhausted from the shopping, not to mention hormones and fell asleep with her head still on his lap.

Back in the dungeons...

"I want to go back to the muggle doctor I used while pregnant with Orias." stomping her foot at the man, who was currently rolling his eyes.

"Why? We have perfectly good care here – with Poppy."

"I don't want her checking...down there, besides, the muggle doctor has my medical records on pregnancy."

Severus knew he couldn't argue that fact, she had been through this before and the Doctor did know how her body reacted to pregnancy -- so he gave up.

"Make an appointment with the muggle, but I want to come with you – I missed all this with Orias and want to be involved this time."

She smiled and jumped into his arms, "Thank you" she whispered..

She and Severus apparated the next day to the muggle doctor.

"I need to make an appointment" she said to the plump woman behind the desk

without looking up, "When would you like to be seen?"

Severus cleared his throat "I would appreciate it if you would look up to my wife when she speaks to you, your mannerism is rude." the womans head snapped up.

"She is a grown woman, perfectly capable of speaking for herself – with out her father stepping in."

Severus scowled at the woman, "I am her HUSBAND, not her father." cause Hermione to snicker, earning a glare from him.

"Miss, I need to make an appointment as soon as I can." the woman turned her head to Hermione.

"The doctor can see you now if you'd like, his appointment just called and canceled."

Hermione nodded "What is your name?" the woman asked.

"Hermione Snape, but my records would be under Hermione Granger."

The woman went to the large wall of files and pulled the records. "You just had a child recently, are you sure your pregnant again?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the room" the plump woman stated. Both followed.

They came to a room that had light tan carpet and white walls that were lined with diagrams of the inside's of the pregnant woman. Severus scratched his head in wonder, "Your organs get pushed up there?" pointing to the womans rib cage. Hermione smiled at his ignorance when it came to pregnancy.

"Yes, and it makes it hard to breath as the baby grows" he started to ask another question when the door opened.

"Good morning Miss Granger" A tall, handsome man said while smiling.

She smiled to him " Dr, Borges, nice to see you again"

"Back so soon? You must have been busy." he said with a grin

"Actually, I've gotten married since last time, I'm now Hermione Snape."

Dr. Borges looked over the Severus, "Mr. Snape I presume?" with his hand out reached.

Severus shook his hand and gave the doctor a nod.

"Alright Hermione , I need to to remove all your clothing from your waist down so we can check that cervix and remove your bra so I can do the breast exam" Hermione nodded and went behind the curtain in the corner of the room. Severus squirmed in his seat a little, he didn't want someone going down there on her except him or touching her breast, but he kept quiet.

Hermione came back into the room in a gown and climbed up onto the examining table.

"Okay Hermione, lay back and scoot your butt down to the edge of the table, legs spread as wide as you can."

Severus was now getting extremely uncomfortable as he watched her doing what she was told. Dr. Borges squeezed a liberal amount of lubrication on two fingers and stood up slightly, "This will be cold and you'll feel some pressure." She nodded as the Doctor pushed lightly on her stomach and slid both fingers inside of her, Severus's eyes grew wide but he still remained silent.

"Cervix is high and closed, everything feels normal so far." he pulled his fingers out and removed the latex glove – turning to a drawer to his side, pulling out the plastic contraption Severus had never seen. Dr. Borges pulled a kit down that had a vial of clear liquid and a few long q – tips in it. He once again put a new glove on and unwrapped the plastic device, "Do you remember how this works?"

Hermione nodded as he lathered the instrument down with lubrication. Severus quirked an eyebrow and moved to where he could see what the doctor was going to do. "Okay, are you ready Hermione?" she closed her eyes, "Yes" she whispered.

Dr. Borges slid the instrument inside of her, followed by a few clicks. Severus was now intrigued at the little thing that was holding her open. Borges pulled a q-tip from the package and stuck it inside of her, rubbing it against her walls. He slid the q-tip in the clear liquid and stoppered it again.

"Alright, please open the gown." Hermione did as told and lifted her shirt to her neck, Borges removed both gloves and moved up to her breast. He pushed, lifted and caressed her breast, looking for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Hermione looked to Severus who was obviously trying to control his anger, his face was turning slightly red.

"Alright, everything seems fine, we will take a few vials of blood and see you in a month."

After the blood had been drawn, and the next appointment scheduled – the couple apparated back to Hogwarts.

Severus broke the silence, "He doesn't do that every time, does he?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, just the first time and in the last month." Severus sighed in relief and they made their way back to their room, where Draco, Ginny and Orias were waiting.


	14. You knew

Last time:

Severus broke the silence, "He doesn't do that every time, does he?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, just the first time and in the last month." Severus sighed in relief and they made their way back to their room, where Draco, Ginny and Orias were waiting.

Now:

"So how did it go?" Draco asked.

"It went fine, everything is right on track?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Good because now Ginny wants to go to the same muggle doctor even though I would rather keep this in the wizarding world."

Hermione laughed "It will be fine Draco, Severus went and he's still alive."

Severus was laughing on the inside, what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when the doctor poked and probed Ginny.

"It wasn't bad, the muggles do things differently but Orias came out fine." Severus said with a smirk.

"So whens the appointment?" Hermione asked

"Tomorrow morning." she replied excitedly

The next morning Draco and Ginny arrived at the doctors office and filled out the paperwork. Ginny was excited to see how the muggles did it. Hermione had explained the process to Ginny so she knew what to expect, but poor Draco was in the dark.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, the doctor is ready for you." said the plump nurse

Draco and Ginny walked to the back and into the first room they came to.

"Hi, I'm doctor Borges, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm about three weeks pregnant and I need to get started on my pregnancy care?" Ginny answered

Draco figured it would be in his best interest to just sit and watch how things happened.

"Alright Miss Weasley, I'll need you to take everything off from your waist down and your bra."

Draco almost choked on his own tongue "Why in the hell does she have to do that?" he asked with his fist clenched.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, I'm only doing whats required, I need to check her cervix to ensure its closed properly."

"I'm going to watch how this works if you don't mind." Draco said as more of a fact then a question.

Ginny went behind the curtain to strip down and came back wrapped in a sheet similar to Hermione's.

She climbed onto the table and waited further instructions.

"Scoot all the way down to where your bottom is at the edge of the table" she did as requested and Draco moved into position behind the doctor.

"Okay just let your legs drop apart so I can check your cervix."

Doctor Borges pulled out the gloves and lubrication "Alright Miss Weasley, you will feel some slight discomfort."

Draco's eyes went wide as the doctor lubed up his fingers and slipped them inside Ginny " You didn't say you had to touch her, just give me the lube and tell me what to feel for." he said in a mortified voice.

The doctor laughed "I went to school for 10 years, I can assure you I know what I'm doing."

"Thats not the point, I don't want your fingers in there."

"Draco just settle down, Hermione told me all about this."

Draco huffed and watched closely for any funny business.

"Well Miss Weasley, everything feels normal, all I have left for today is a PAP and you'll be on your way."

Dr. Borges pulled out the same type of equipment he had used on Hermione and repeated the process, Draco was in panicking at the thought of what was next.

"Alright Miss Weasley, I will have the test results in about 2 weeks. Now I need to check your breast for for anything that shouldn't be there." at that Draco jumped up.

"I can assure you they feel fine." he said not letting doctor Borges near Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, I normally don't do this but I'll walk you through the exam if it makes you feel better."

"yeah, lets do that" he said slightly pleased he stopped Ginny from being violated anymore then she had.

When they arrived back at Hogwart's, Draco was livid that Severus hadn't warned his of what was going to happen. He made his way to the dungeons to have a word with his god father. When Severus reached the door, he burst out laughing at the red faced blond.

"Why Draco, whats got you so flustered?" He asked between gasps for air.

"You could have told me he was going to do that, I almost hit him." Draco said full of malice

"Hey, I dealt with it yesterday, I couldn't ruin it for you." Severus said, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Come on Draco, It wasn't that bad – he only has to do it the first visit and in the last month" Severus continued.

"Ah ha, you had a fit like I did didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I did – it was very...unpleasant to sit there knowing what someone else is doing to your woman, even if it is medical.

The two men made their way into the office for a much needed glass of fire whiskey.

Hermione and Ginny were both in hysterics at the actions of the men, "He actually asked Dr. Borges that he wanted to check your cervix?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"Yes he did, He did manage to get the doctor to let him do the breast exam." Ginny replied laughing just as hard.

"Severus just went stiff as a bored, but didn't say anything. I could tell he wanted to hex Dr. Borges though."

The woman both laughed for a good thirty minutes before finally forcing themselves to stop, their sides were hurting and they didn't think they could breathe anymore.

"Ginny, do you want to see them have a fit?" Hermione asked as a last thought

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, just go along with what I say alright?" she nodded again as Hermione picked up Orias and they made their way to where the boys were enjoying their drink.

"Severus, Draco, Dr. Borges just sent word that he has to repeat the initial testing, he wants us there right away." both kept the straightest face they could muster as Draco's glass dropped to the floor and Severus glass shattered in his hand.

"Absolutely not" both men said in unison, causing the girls to burst out laughing again and Orias to grin.


	15. pink, it burns

Last time:

"Severus, Draco, Dr. Borges just sent word that he has to repeat the initial testing, he wants us there right away." both kept the straightest face they could muster as Draco's glass dropped to the floor and Severus glass shattered in his hand.

"Absolutely not" both men said in unison, causing the girls to burst out laughing again and Orias to grin.

Now:

It had been three months since Hermione and Ginny learned of their pregnancies, Orias was eleven months old and both relationships were going very well. Hermione had already started to have weird cravings, causing the house elves to appear to their rooms all hours of the night with plates of pickles, peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, and chocolate milk shakes – slightly melted. What the elves couldn't bring, left Severus running to muggle London.

Hermione and Ginny had been spending a lot of time together talking about names for the babies, things they needed or wanted to get and pregnancy in general. They decided to go shopping and leave Orias with Severus for the day.

Severus sat back in his chair watching as Orias pull himself up, holding onto the furniture and making his way around the room. Orias had taken after his father when it came to his hair, eyes and skin color, but had luckily received a nose like Hermione's with a slight masculine appearance.

Orias had become Severus's pride and joy, making the pair inseparable. More then once Severus had been found crawling around on the floor, chasing after Orias, but when caught he would mutter something about looking for small objects. He and Orias would play with the muggle blocks, stacking them high before Orias would knock them to the ground and laugh hysterically. It was all really a sight to be seen.

As Severus sat there, watching his son play, he thought about the new baby coming, a girl for crying out loud. He had always pictured having a son, but a daughter never crossed his mind. The boys he would scare half to death that even dared look at her had played through his mind, thinking of the tactics he would use to frighten them away, bringing a smirk to his face

Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice Orias pull himself up once again and start walking towards him with out holding on to anything. Severus faintly registered the movement coming towards him and gasped as he realized the Orias was walking.

Severus reached out his arms as the baby crossed the living room, diving for the last few steps knowing his father would catch him. Severus swooped Orias in his arms and made a mad dash for the storage room, looking for the black stroller. He wanted to get to Hermione in Diagon Alley and tell her about the baby starting to walk. As he dug through the closet, it dawned on him, Hermione had taken both strollers to be embroidered with Orias's name, leaving only the pink stroller behind.

He attempted to transfigure the stroller into a more boyish color, but was unsuccessful. He thought about just carrying him, but 20 lbs got heavy after a while, shaking his head, he shrunk the stroller and slipped it into his pocket and apparated to Diagon Alley with Orias.

Once there, he pulled the stroller out and slipped Orias into the seat, earning stares from the other shoppers. Most knew of Severus and the sight of him pushing a pink stroller was ludicrous, something you would see in the twilight zone – not reality, but there it was in Black and pink. Severus shuddered as he started to push Orias around, hoping to find Hermione rather quickly.

He had been walking around for half an hour and still couldn't find her, He had become hungry and Orias was saying "Eat" every two or three minutes. Deciding he would get them lunch before he continued his search, he walked into a little restaurant that had only opened up about a month and sat at a far table, where the damn stroller as he called it, wouldn't get in the way.

A young waitress walked over to the pair to take the order. "Hi, I'm Sasha, Is there anything I can get you to drink?" asking with a sickening sweet voice.

Severus cringed at the high pitched squalling she considered a voice. "Just a water for me and a juice for he baby." he drawled out, hoping she would just nod and go away, but it seemed the gods were against him as she dropped down to talk to Orias.

"Your the sweetest little girl I've ever seen." she said in the annoying voice, earning a glare from Severus and a raspberry from Orias. Sasha giggled and left to get the drinks. Severus looked to Orias, "Thank Merlin for your mum, I'd hang myself if I had to hear that voice everyday." Orias grinned exposing his four teeth he was so proud of.

"Okay, I have a water for you and a juice for the princess" she giggled. Severus could handle Orias being thought of as a girl, he had to say something.

"The child is male, I was forced to push this horrid pink stroller around today." he said with a sneer.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said with a giggle, making Severus want to shove napkins in his ears.

"Have you decided on your meal?" she asked

"I'll have the roast beef sandwich, and a small bowls of mashed potatoes for the baby."

Sasha nodded and walked away with the order. Severus shifted back in the seat, trying to think of where to find Hermione, he didn't notice Sasha slip into the booth across from him till it was too late.

"So whats a guy like you doing without a woman by your side?" she asked in a flirty voice, Severus rolled his eyes, "I have a woman, I like to call her my wife and shes walking around here somewhere." in a sarcastic voice, hoping to shoo the woman with the voice of a banshee. She didn't get the hint,

"Thats to bad, I could have a lot of fun with you." she said with a wink. "You seem like the kind a girl could get use to."

"Sasha, is that your name? I would really, really like you to leave my table so my son and I can enjoy our afternoon in peace." he said in a serious voice.

"I would have to agree with him." a voice came up behind them, Sasha looked up and came face to face with a bright red Hermione.

"I suggest you walk away from my husband, and the only thing you are to say to him will be regarding his meal...Is that understood?"

Sasha bowed her head and slipped out of the booth, leaving quickly to get their meal.

"Thank Merlin you found us." he sighed, "That girls voice is enough to drive someone mad."

Hermione giggled "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Orias walked, I was thrilled and wanted to tell you immediately." he said with a smile. Hermione had noticed the pink stroller, but contained her laugh. Ginny came walking in with Draco in tow, while Hermione had prevented the laugh boiling just under the surface, Draco couldn't and burst out laughing.

"I never...in my life...would have imagined." Draco doubled over, clutching his side, trying to calm down before speaking again "You...of all people...touching anything pink." When Draco finally looked up to Severus, he burst out laughing even harder at the scowl gracing the older mans face. It took about ten minutes before Draco finally stopped laughing.

"Are you done with your snickering?" Severus asked in a deadly voice. Draco looked up and knew he had gone to far. "Alright I'm sorry – it just took me for surprise"

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded. The group ate their meal talking about Orias walking for the first time, the upcoming appointments that they decided to schedule back to back, so they could warn each other for any touching by doctors and the happenings at school. When they finished their meal, the group paid and walked out the door, but not before Orias made a noise causing Sasha to trip over nothing. Hermione was now pushing the stroller that made Severus want to scrub his hands clean before any possible pink contamination.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and just walking around without a care in the world, none noticing a person following them around as the group went about their business.


	16. are you following me

Last time:

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and just walking around without a care in the world, none noticing a person following them around as the group went about their business.

Now:

The dark haired man had been following them most of the day, Severus noticed the guy a few times but ignored him all the same, that was until to man got to close. Severus pulled his wand and whipped around to the man standing only feet behind them.

"Is there some reason you are following us?" he asked in a deadly tone

"I'm not follow--" the man started to reply but was cut off as Severus walked closer and began to speak. "I'm not a fool, I've been around enough to know when I'm being followed. If you do not give me the answers I seek, I will take them from you by force." he growled out.

The man visibly paled at the threat from Severus and decided he wanted to live. "I'm being paid to follow you."

"by whom" Severus asked in his most intimidating voice.

"Pansy Parkinson, she thinks your relationship to be forced." he said in a shaky voice.

"I can assure you that no one is being forced into anything, Hermione is my wife and the mother of my children. Tell Parkinson that she is off her rocker and it would be wise for her to back off."

The man nodded and walked away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Hermione burst out laughing, "she really must be daft to think I'm being forced with you."

"That Hermione, is the understatement of the year." Draco chuckled

"Hey I have an idea" Hermione blurted "Lets go play miniature golf, people wont know us there and we can actually enjoy ourselves without being bothered."

Severus and Draco really didn't want to go to some muggle place, but as excited as Hermione and Ginny were, they agreed.

They arrived at the golf course and Draco and Severus were instantly inspecting everything around them.

"It's a game?" Severus asked with a raise eye brow

"yes it's a game silly, its simple, we go get our clubs and a small ball, then we walk around to the different stations and try to hit the ball into a hole in the ground, who ever gets the ball into the hole with the least amount of strokes wins the game."

The men looked at her and shrugged "Lead the way" Draco smirked

When they arrived at the first hole, Severus was inspecting the club, while Draco was still fascinated with the dimples on the ball.

"Come on Draco, you can try first." Hermione urged. Draco walked up to the little rubber mat and placed the ball on the ground.

"So I hit the tiny ball with the skinny stick and hope it goes into the hole all the way over there?"

"Thats exactly what you do."

Draco eyed the ball then the club "_Tiny ball needs to go far to reach that hole_" he thought to himself, as he lined up the club, he flung it back as far as he could go and let go as hard as he could. The ball flew out of the course and hit a car in the lot on the other side.

"I guess I should have told you to hit it gently." she chuckled as he left to get another ball.

Once Draco got back, he stared down to Orias who was still in the pink stroller "Muggle sports suck " and Orias giggled at him.

"Perhaps Hermione, you should go next to show us exactly what to do" Severus suggested

"Alright, just sit back and watch the master." She placed the ball down, lined up and swung the club just hard enough to get the ball close to the hole. She then walked up to the ball and gently tapped it making it do into the hole.

"That's all there is to it." She said with a smile

Ginny was the next to step up, she attempted to follow Hermione's example but when she swung the club back, it flew from her hands almost hitting Severus.

"Good god girl, are you trying to kill me?" Severus squeaked as he jumped out of the way, Ginny blushed, "I'll get the hang of it, just relax."

Severus handed her the club back and she tried again, making the perfect amount of contact the ball landed two feet from the hole. She jumped up and down laughing, "I did it"

It was finally time for Severus to go, he checked the wind conditions, the angles and the length of the course. He placed the ball down and gave the perfect swing, getting a hole in one.

"I think I like this game" he said with a smirk. The group continued through the eighteen holes and slowly got better. They reached the fifteenth hole and Draco eyed the windmill, "I've got to get it through there?"

Hermione chuckled "Yep, I'm sure you'll get it though."

Draco walked up to the mat with confidence and placed the ball down, he watched the motion of the windmill and hit the ball, only to have it bounce off the plank as it started to enter the hole. "It cheated, the ball was almost in the hole!!!" he exclaimed

Hermione laughed and handed him his ball again, after five attempts and a colorful string of obscenities, the ball finally went through the desired hole and sunk into the hole below.

"Ha, it wont beat me, I'm a Malfoy after all." as he sauntered down to pick up his ball. The rest were easily able to get passed the windmill and proceeded to finish the game. The game went rather well except the seventeenth hole where both Draco and Severus took to kicking the clown in the teeth because they couldn't get the ball passed.

They returned the colorful balls and clubs, all laughing and having a good time until none other then Pansy showed up.

"Are you dense?" Hermione asked as Pansy begged Severus to leave and come with her.

"He doesn't belong with you, He needs a slytherin girl to treat him right." Pansy shot back.

"Parkinson, get a clue, Severus loves Hermione not you." Draco smirked at her.

Pansy suddenly flung herself at Severus, pushing her lips to his.

He pushed her off and she landed on the ground "Never do that again you demonic trout" he spat while wiping his lips.

"Demonic trout?" Hermione laughed

"Yes, thats what her lips looked like as she was coming at me, a demonic trout seeking revenge at the poor fisherman."

Pansy turned red and walked away without another word. Ginny and Draco were doubled over as Hermione pulled out a small thing of mouthwash and handed it to Severus, who took it readily.


	17. another day playing muggle games

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Last time:

"Yes, thats what her lips looked like as she was coming at me, a demonic trout seeking revenge at the poor fisherman."

Pansy turned red and walked away without another word. Ginny and Draco were doubled over as Hermione pulled out a small thing of mouthwash and handed it to Severus, who took it readily.

Now:

A few weeks had passed and Draco was still talking about miniature golf, apparently, he had a blast while playing. "Come on Hermione, there's got to be another muggle sport like golf we can play." Draco whined.

"Have you ever been bowling?" she asked

"Not bowling" Severus called from the other room.

"Bowling it is." she smiled evilly, causing Draco and Ginny to burst out laughing.

Severus walked out and looked at Hermione, "We're going bowling, aren't we?" he asked in a whining voice. Draco started to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Malfoy, you've got to wear special shoes that have been worn by hundreds of people before." Severus said with a smirk and laughed as Draco visibly paled.

"That's disgusting!" Draco cried, causing everyone to laugh.

"Do you still want to go?" Hermione asked

"Of course I do, I just need to get a few things from your kitchen first." He replied.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the bowling alley, traded in their shoes and selected their balls.

"Okay Draco, this is simple, you just place your fingers in the holes of the ball and roll it down the lane, attempting to knock over the pins." Hermione said, watching the slytherin grin that appeared at the easiness of the game.

Hermione sat down and started to set the game up, putting their names into the computer so it could keep score.

"Are you ready to start?" she asked over her shoulder, not looking at the two men.

"In one minute, we are preparing for the game." Severus laughed, Hermione turned around and looked to the two wizards and Ginny and burst out laughing. When Draco went into the kitchen, he apparently grabbed the muggle germ killer stuff call Lysol, a roll of plastic wrap and a box of gallon sized zip lock baggies. Hermione watched as they each wrapped their feet up in plastic wrap, covered them with a zip lock baggy, and sprayed the germ ridden shoes with half of the can of Lysol.

"Wimps." she said as she slid the shoes on , minus the plastic wrap and bags.

"Who goes first?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione looked up to the screen

"You do Ginny, just grab your ball, slightly swing it back, and when you bring it forward, let it go so it rolls down the lane."

She nervously approached the balls and grabbed the first on she came to, it was far to heavy for her as it was the ball Severus picked out for himself. Ignoring the fact that the ball was two heavy, she placed her fingers into the three holes, just like Hermione had shown her and approached the lane. She concentrated for a minute, looking at the pins and wondering how she was going to get this heavy ball, all the way down the lane.

She swung her arm back once to try it out, and once she was happy with her stance, she swung her arm back harder, accidentally letting go of the ball, which was now flying in Draco and Severus's direction. Not thinking, Severus grabbed Draco and tried to use him as a shield. Draco's eyes went wide and he scrambled out of Severus grip, throwing himself behind the chairs, Severus following quickly.

Once the ball landed, and no one was hurt, Severus stood and glared at the laughing red head, who was turning a bright shade of red, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Twice, thats twice now you've almost killed me." Severus growled

"I am _sooooo_ sorry" she said while laughing, "it's just – it's just you tried to use Draco as a shield and you both looked like girls running away from a bug."

Hermione who watched the whole thing with a gaping mouth, had now dropped to the floor, holding her stomach in laughter. "The l-look... on your faces --." she couldn't finish her sentence as she laughed even harder, picturing their faces in her mind once again.

"It's not funny woman." Severus said while staring down to his laughing wife, arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione wailed out laughing, finally replying with holding her side "It hurts...it hurts..please stop making me laugh."

Ginny had joined Hermione in the fit of laughter, causing Draco to scowl.

"Alright, lets just get on with the game." Severus growled, sitting in the chair where he could monitor the screen.

Pulling herself up, Hermione had finally managed to catch her breath and climb into the chair next to him. "I'm sorry, it was just so funny." she said, earning a glare from her husband.

"Never mind, Hermione your up." Severus said in an upset voice.

Hermione composed herself and walked to the ball return, making sure she picked up the proper ball. As she approached the lane, she swung her arm back, causing Severus to flinch and Draco to dive once again. She released the ball and the group watched in awe as the ball rolled gracefully down the lane, earning herself a strike. She jumped up and down, clapping happily, bursting out laughing as she noticed Draco, his head was the only thing visible from above the back of the chairs.

Severus noticed and let out a laugh, "Shut up Severus, you flinched as well." Draco shouted.

"Alright Draco, your up." Severus called

Draco approached the ball return, making the same mistake Ginny did, only grabbing a ball where the finger holes fit too snugly on his fingers. He mimicked Hermione and swung the ball back, just as she had done a few minutes earlier, and when he went to release, nothing happened except Draco falling forward as the force of the ball pulled him with it.

He sprung to his feet, trying to look as dignified as possible, ball still attached to his fingers. He shook his hand, only the ball wouldn't come loose. Twenty minutes later, and a half bottle of lotion, Draco was finally free from the evil ball.

Severus smiled, knowing Draco would never agree to go bowling again. Severus pulled a ball from the return, making sure it was the one he picked out. He looked over his shoulder, giving Hermione a smirk before bowling a strike.

"How in hell did you do that?" she yelled, shocked that Severus seemed to know exactly what he he was doing.

"Never under estimate me _Dear._ " He said with a smile.

Two hours later, they left the bowling alley and went back to Hogwarts. Draco smelling like flowers from the lotion and Hermione in a state of shock that Severus had beaten her by ten points.

"I'm going to get Orias from Albus, I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione called out as she left the rooms.

Draco, Severus and Ginny sat down on the couch to remove the plastic barricade they had invented from the bowling shoes and threw it quickly away.

Draco glanced down at his bare feet and cringed, "I still feel gross." he said still looking at his feet.

"Well I would be more worried at the gum in your hair." Ginny said while laughing at the blue blob stuck in his soft blond hair.

Draco panicked and ran into the bathroom.

"3...2...1" Ginny counted.

"Ahhhhhhhh" they heard him yell from that bathroom. Draco ran out a second later, grabbing Ginny by the hand. "We are going to the room, now. I need to be de-gummed and disinfected."

Severus cracked up laughing as he pulled Ginny from the room at lightning speed.

"No more bowling for us" Severus said to him self with a smile.


	18. ultrasounds and nannies

Last time:

"Ahhhhhhhh" they heard him yell from that bathroom. Draco ran out a second later, grabbing Ginny by the hand. "We are going to the room, now. I need to be de-gummed and disinfected."

Severus cracked up laughing as he pulled Ginny from the room at lightning speed.

"No more bowling for us" Severus said to him self with a smile.

Now:

The time had come for Hermione's six month pregnancy check up. Severus, who was still not thrilled about the muggle doctor, had given up the fight and decided to let Hermione have her way when it came to the medical care.

"How have you been feeling Hermione?" the doctor asked.

"I feel huge and tired," she replied with a smile. He gave a hearty laugh

"Perfectly normal feelings." he replied. "I would like to do a ultrasound on you to find out the baby's sex and check on it's size."

"Will it harm the baby?" Severus asked, ready to stop this before it even started.

"Absolutely not Mr. Snape, I can assure you that this is as safe as it gets." he replied as he stood to turn off the lights. Severus watched as the doctor fumbled around with with the equipment to get it completely ready for Hermione

"Alright Hermione, lets get you ready." he stood and put his hands in the waist ban of her shorts and started to pull them down. Severus watched everything he did, wand clinched in his hand ready to hex him if he did anything funny. The doctor pulled the pants down, exposing her entire stomach before sitting back down in his chair.

"This will be a little cold." he said as he squirt the gel onto her stomach. He turned on the machine and placed the Doppler to her stomach. Severus gasped as he saw the little baby come into view. Hermione had her eyes fixed on the screen, paying no attention to Severus.

"This is the top of the babies head, and it appears to be right on target-- I just need to take a few measurements." the doctor grew quiet and moved the machine just a little in order to make sure he recorded the measurements properly. Suddenly he started to move the machine again, "This is the heart, beating about 155 per minute."

"is that to high?" Severus asked

"No, perfectly normal for a baby. Would you like to hear it?" Severus nodded with curiosity. The doctor flipped a switch on the machine and the baby's heart beat could be heard through out the room.

"Sounds very strong and healthy." the doctor replied as he moved the doppler again.

Hermione was still not paying attention to Severus because if she was, she would have noticed a small tear fall from his cheek.

"Here is the arms, I can see two of them and if I'm counting correctly – I see 10 fingers." He moved the doppler again, " This is the spine and these are the legs, and I also count 10 toes."

Hermione was silently allowing her tears to fall at the sight of her new baby. Severus watched her in awe as a proud smile graced her face.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" Hermione replied, knowing she was having a girl.

"Alright, lets see what we can find." he maneuvered the doppler around one spot for a few minutes before settling in one area. "You two are having a little girl, and by the shadow on her little head, she is going to have hair just like her daddy."

Severus let his mind wonder to another place, he could see himself with a little black haired girl sitting on his lap, reading her a book. His mind drifted back to Hermione, he could see her talking to the doctor excitedly but for some reason she was going in slow motion, he watched her eyes light up as the doctor handed her a few pictures of the baby, then his eyes fixed on hers as she turned to him with a smile. Yes he had loved her before, but now, seeing the new baby, picturing the face of Orias and seeing her smile at him the way she was, made his heart grow more for the little family that would never have happened if not for a life or decision he had to make long ago.

"Severus" she called softly, snapping him back to reality, "we are finished for today and the doctor gave us some pictures we can show to people." she noticed the tears in his eyes and grew concerned.

"I'll see you in a month Hermione" the doctor told her as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

She nodded and waited for him to leave before she walked over to Severus, dropping on her knees and placing her arms around his waist.

"Whats wrong?" she asked looking up to him.

"Nothings wrong Hermione" he replied in a low voice, "I guess seeing the baby, picturing Orias in my mind and seeing you glow with happiness, has made me realize just how much I love you."

She smiled as he pulled her from her knees and into his lap. "I love you to Severus Snape, more then you know." She leaned into him, placing a loving kiss on his lips. They stayed like like for a few minutes before she pulled away and stood from his lap, extending her hand out to him.

"We really should be getting back to the castle, Ginny, Draco and Orias are waiting for us."

Severus stood, taking her smaller hand in his and walked from the office. They reached a spot out of view and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was showing the pictures to Draco and Ginny, who had their ultrasound two weeks earlier when Draco noticed Severus motioning for him.

"I'll be right back" he said to Ginny, patting her on the leg before walking to Severus.

"Nice looking baby you got there." Draco said as he approached.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Severus replied, beaming with a smile. "Look, I need to go somewhere, distract Hermione by telling her I'm going to the kitchens."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to do something that I should have done right in the first place – you'll find out soon enough." he said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll keep them occupied."

Severus walked from the room and apparated to a small shop in Muggle London. He walked into a small shop and smile to the chubby woman at the counter.

"It cant be." the woman said standing up and running to Severus, flinging her arms around him.

"You've grown up on me." she said with a tearful smile. Severus let himself smile as he wrapped his arms around the old chubby woman.

"It's been along time Mrs. Mossley, how have you been?" he asked

"Lonely, Mr. Mossley died five years ago and I haven't been the same since – he ofter wondered about you and how you were doing."

"I should have visited, but my life was such a mess. I could have brought danger to you had I visited." he said looking down to the ground.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm just happy to see you – how's life with the new wife?"

"You know Hermione?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"yes, she bought the ring your wearing from me, poor dear came in willing to spend every penny to her name."

Severus was shocked that she would go through all that trouble for them when they weren't technically in love.

"Hermione and I are doing fine, as a matter of fact we are expecting a little girl in a little over three months."

"A little girl, my Severus is having a little girl !!" the woman said excitedly. Severus laughed as the woman seemed to brighten up.

"If you ever need a sitter, let me know." she said with excitement.

"When you retire from your shop, I'd like you to come live with us – you were more like a mother to me then my own, I owe a great deal to you and I would trust you with my children's lives considering you protected me from mine for years."

The woman grinned, "I would love that, Hermione was such a sweet girl and if she will accept me, I would be happy to become a nanny for you – I need something in my life, something this shop cant give me."

"I'll speak with her about it but I'm sure she will agree." Severus replied.

"So what brings you here Severus?" she suddenly piped up, realizing he had probably come for a reason.

"I need to purchase a ring, a special ring for the both of us."

"Whats the occasion?" Mrs. Mossley asked.

"When Hermione and I married, it was for my son. Over the time we've been together I've fallen in love with her and I'd like to ask her to Marry me again, properly this time."

"Why not use the original rings?"

"I still want to use them, but I want to her to have a ring from me, one that is given during a real wedding."

"I think I have the perfect thing for you, follow me."

The woman led him to the back of the store, much like she did to Hermione,

"Now, I know you like the silver, but what are your opinions on white gold?"

"White gold is nice." he replied. She pulled out a small box from the back of a shelf and handed him the box. The mans ring was white gold with three tiny diamond in it and the womans was also white gold, with a single, medium sized, nicely cut diamond in the middle.

"I think these will work, you've always a knack for knowing exactly what the customer wants." he said with a smile.

They walked back to the front of the store, he paid and placed the tiny black box in his pocket.

"I will let you know what Hermione says about you coming to stay with us, that way when you close the shop everything will be ready."

With a final hug, he apparated back to Hogwarts, he had plans to make and he needed everything to be perfect.


	19. the proposal

Last time:

"I will let you know what Hermione says about you coming to stay with us, that way when you close the shop everything will be ready."

With a final hug, he apparated back to Hogwarts, he had plans to make and he needed everything to be perfect.

Now:

Two weeks had passed and Severus had been planning since day one. He had arranged the date, care for Orias, the location, the moment. He knew he wasn't the most romantic man in the world, but he had to try and hope that things worked out for the best.

Tonight would be the night that he asked her to marry him, this time with love, not out of obligation. He went through the day trying to make sure he had planned everything, He handed out less detentions, picked out less complicated potions for the students to prevent them from blowing themselves up while he was lost in thought, and even complimented on student, nearly giving the poor 6th year a heart attack. All in all he was never so happy to be done with class that day.

He had told Hermione they were going out that night and she just needed to wear muggle clothes, after a few joking comments about going bowling, she finally relented and quit asking, allowing him to surprise her.

"Are you ready yet? Orias will be thirty by the time we get out of here." Severus yelled from the sitting room.

"I'm coming, my jeans don't fit right anymore."

"Are you not a witch? I'm sure you can make them fit."

She rolled her eyes realizing he was right, with a quick spell, her jeans were perfectly fitting around her belly and she was ready to go.

"Alright, is this good enough for where we are going?" she asked walking into the room he was in.

"It's perfect. Albus has Orias, Draco and Ginny are on call in case Albus needs them. So I believe we are now ready to go."

He held out his arm for her to take and apparated them away. They landed on a beach next to a table that had been set up with a nice dinner for two. Torches were floating in mid air, lighting their surroundings and the beach was spelled to provide a warm, gentle breeze.

"Our table is ready." he said with a smile.

"This...this is beautiful." she said barely above a whisper as she sat down on the chair he was waiting behind to push her in. The conversation started off light, going from baby names to things that Orias had been doing and eventually ended up back at the day he had found out that he was Orias's father.

"Care to join me for a walk?" he asked after they had finished their meal.

"Sure, it's so nice out here, a walk sounds great." she said as she stood from the table and placed her hand in his.

They walked for what felt like miles until they ended up in close to a small cave.

"I'm not sure I want to go in there." she said stopping dead in her tracks.

"It is safe I assure you, but there is something on the other side I want you to see." She reluctantly followed, staying close to him as much as possible. When they reached the end of the cave she gasped at the sight before her. They were high above everything, for miles you could see the moon shining off the black water below. The sky was filled with bright stars that seemed to shine brighter then ever before.

"I take back what I said before – this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Severus chuckled, "I have something I want to say to you and I wanted the perfect place to say it. I have been thinking a lot about our marriage, at the time we agreed to marry, we did so for the best interest of Orias. There wasn't anything special about it, there was no love, it was as simple as signing a paper."

The thoughts running through her mind were that he was ending things, but before she could think further he started to speak again.

"Over the months, I have fallen in love with you, with Orias and even though things weren't traditional in our relationship, it works for us, but something has been bothering me and I've been thinking a lot about it."

Still holding her shaking hand, he dropped down to one knee and smiled at her relieved expression.

"I want you to be my wife, I want us to have the wedding thats done with love, not necessity, I want us to have stories to tell our children, pictures to prove that we did indeed get married while in love. I want it all and most of all, I want you and this life only you can give me. Hermione Snape, will you marry me again?"

Hermione smiled but the tears were still falling, she dropped down gently to her knees and made herself eye level with him.

"I would love nothing more then to remain Mrs. Snape, and I gladly accept to marry you...again." she wrapped him in a hug that was tight enough to cut off his air supply, but he didn't mind, he would die a happy man. He pulled out the rings from his pocket and opened the box.

"I want to use these on the day of our wedding, I know its muggle, but I think this is the way I would like to do things."

She took the box from his hands and stared at the beautiful rings. "I saw these the day I picked out the rings we are wearing, they were beautiful, but way out of what I could spend."

"The woman who owns the shop is very special to me, she was my protector when things got rough I could always count on her to make me feel like I was worth something as a child."

"I remember her eyes lit up when I told her who I was married to, she seems to be a wonderful woman."

"That she is, and I want to talk about that with you later, but for now, I just want to hold you in this perfect spot."

Severus leaned against the wall of the cave, pulling her between his legs with her back against his chest. They looked out of the cave opening to the moon shining brightly, he placed his hand on her swollen stomach and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Snape"

"I love you too Severus"


	20. toy store

Last time:

Severus leaned against the wall of the cave, pulling her between his legs with her back against his chest. They looked out of the cave opening to the moon shining brightly, he placed his hand on her swollen stomach and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Snape"

"I love you too Severus"

Now:

"He did what?" Ginny squealed

"He asked me to marry him again, this time for real not out of obligation." Hermione replied with a smile.

"That is sooo great, I'm so excited and damn that was sweet." Ginny paused for a minute, "Have you decided a date yet?"

"Three weeks from today, we wanted to do it before I get much further along."

"I get to be in it right?"

"Of course and I think Severus is going to ask Draco to be his best man."

"Do you know where your going to have it?"

"Not yet, we haven't had a lot of time to plan things out, But I will fill you in on the details as we go along."

Ginny jumped up and down the best she could while holding her stomach.

"Calm down before you break something." Hermione laughed

"I cant help it."

"enough about us, Has Ron come around to accept you and Draco yet?"

Ginny let out a sigh, "Not yet, and I honestly don't know if he ever will."

"He will, it will take time but but he loves you."

"I hope your right."

"Oh by the way, I talked to Severus about the four of us going to the Island that he proposed to me on during the weekend. So if you and Draco are interested let me know so we can plan."

"I'll talk to Draco later, but I'm sure he will want to go."

"Hermione, are you and Orias ready to go yet?" Severus called from the other room.

"Yeah, I just finished dressing him. Keep your robes on, I'll be out in a minute." Hermione called back

"Were are you going?" Ginny asked

"Taking Orias to a toy store, a muggle toy store." Hermione laughed

"That...should be interesting." Ginny replied "Well I better head back up to my dorm, let me know how it goes."

"Oh I will. I'll see you later ."

Hermione scooped up Orias and walked to the room where Severus was waiting patiently.

"Good, your ready, and I haven't died from old age." Severus laughed earning a glare from his wife.

"Oh hush you great bat, lets go."

"Great bat?"

"Don't worry, I say it with love." she smiled

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Once they arrived at the toy store, Severus looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Children were running all over the store like little maniacs.

"Why aren't the parents controlling their children?" Severus asked

"Because this is a toy store and they are looking for toys. The parents are watching." Hermione laughed.

"But look at them all, their everywhere and half have snot and drool dripping everywhere."

"You will be fine, you've been around drool and snot before."

"Thats different, I've also been peed on, puked on and pooped on, but it was by my kid, I don't want some strange child drooling anywhere near me."

"I'll try to save you from the drool machines. Just stay close."

Hermione and Severus made their way around the store, carefully avoiding and child with bodily fluids seeping from them. Orias started to grunt as they passed something called a tickle me Elmo. Severus stopped to the red creature on the shelf.

"What the hell does that do?" he asked as Orias started to clap.

Hermione walked to the toy and pressed on it. The toy sprung to life and started to laugh, causing Severus to jump back.

"Is this a normal muggle toy?"

"Yes it is, and popular too."

Severus groaned as he pulled the toy down and tucked it under his arm. They continued to walk and Orias continued to grunt. As they passed the doll aisle, Severus stopped to look at a light pink teddy bear. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm without saying a word, earing a smirk from Hermione.

"I'm going to take Orias to the books, if you want to sit down there is a waiting area."

Severus looked to the empty area and decided to sit and wait, he already had about 7 toys and a teddy bear in his arms and figured it would be a chance to sit some of the stuff down until they were ready to go. As Hermione and Orias rounded the corner towards the books, Severus closed his eyes and leaned back.

About 15 minutes into his nap, he felt something tug at his pants leg. Severus carefully opened one eye and groaned at the little blond hair boy, who promptly wiped his nose with his hand before using said hand to tug his pant leg again.

"Can I have that Elmo?" the little boy asked

"No you cant, it belongs to my son. Have your parents get you one."

"I don't want another one, I want that one." he yelled pointing to the Elmo

"But you cant have that one, it belongs to my son, now go away and find your own." Severus growled

The little boy crossed his arms, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. The little boy sucked in, filling his lungs with air. "I want it, I want it , I want it, I want it..."

The little boy continued for a few minutes but Severus just stared at him, then leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"If you are quite finished being annoying, I suggest you leave considering I've eaten children bigger then you and I'm suddenly feeling a bit hungry."

The little boy looked to Severus with shock, seeing Severus lick his lips, the little boy took off like a flash of light.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked with a chuckle

"I simply told him that if he didn't leave me alone I was going to eat him."

"Severus, you've probably given the poor kid nightmares!"

"If he acts like he just did at home then he deserves it, I'm sure his parents have been having nightmares since he learned to talk."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on you big meanie, I think Orias is ready for a nap."

He scooped up the toys and walked over to pay. As they left the store, he looked over to his wife and child, "Next time we go when its less crowded, I feel sticky from just being in there with all those little snot nosed hood rats."


	21. one week to go

Last time:

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on you big meanie, I think Orias is ready for a nap."

He scooped up the toys and walked over to pay. As they left the store, he looked over to his wife and child, "Next time we go when its less crowded, I feel sticky from just being in there with all those little snot nosed hood rats."

Now:

Two weeks had passed since the toy store and Severus was going mad. Orias had made good use of his new toys, especially the tickle me Elmo.

"Hermione, is there any way to kill that damn thing?" He asked pointing his wand at the fury red noise maker.

"You cant do anything to it, Orias loves his Elmo." She said with a smirk

"I should have let that brat from the store have it." he grumbled as Orias once again pressed on it causing it to erupt in laughter.

"You are a wizard are you not?" teasing him the same way he did to her about the pants.

"Why didn't I think about that," he said as he mentally slapped himself.

"Only reduce the volume, nothing else." Hermione warned as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Fine." Severus said and cringed as Orias went to push the toy again.

00000000000000000000

Later that night after a carefully placed spell of the red haired menace also known as Elmo, Severus crawled into the bed with Hermione and pulled her close to his naked chest.

"Only a week left until the real wedding." Severus stated

"I'm nervous Severus, I mean, I'm already married to you and I'm happy. I guess I feel like I'm going to be on display."

"You will be fine. I'm actually looking forward to it." Severus said as he puller her even closer.

Hermione turned over, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'm looking forward to it also...Mr. Snape." she replied, saying his name with a seductive voice.

Severus fisted his hand into her hair gently, pulling her face close to his.

"I wouldn't use that tone with me unless your prepared for a little fun." he whispered into her ear.

"What tone?" she asked in the same seductive voice

"That one you little minx." he growled and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione sighed into his mouth as the feel of his lips on hers relaxed the tension from her body.

"What am I going to do with you?" Severus asked as he pulled away for air.

"Take me." she whispered back.

Severus was not a man that needed to be told twice as he slipped down her body, placing soft kisses along her neck and arms as he worked his way down. He pulled her down so her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Sliding her knickers down her thighs, he made sure to kiss each one lovingly, causing her to let out a soft moan.

He gently picked up one leg, kissing its entire length before placing it on his shoulder, repeating the process with the other.

"Your a tease Severus" she whispered as he lightly kissed her thighs and hips.

"A tease wouldn't do this, now would he." He asked as he ran his tongue slowly over her opening, making her buck slightly.

"Or this." he said as he grazed each lip with his teeth.

Hermione was not a woman to be trifled with, her hormones were going crazy. Using her legs, she pulled him on closer to her body, practically forcing him to get a move on.

"Feisty tonight, are we?" he laughed before stepping things up a notch. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked from her opening all the way up to her clit, causing her to moan and rotate her hips a bit. He placed his mouth directly over the swollen flesh, sucking and licking every spot as she moaned in pleasure.

"More" she hissed out as her breathing became slightly shaky. He instantly place two fingers inside her, curving them up slightly to find the spot that drove her mad with wanting.

"How is this Love?" he asked as he pulled away for a split second, earning him nothing more then a deep moan.

Severus released her legs as she started to clench, letting him know she was close. He stood and slipped his boxers from his hip before flipping her gently onto her hands and knees. Crawling up behind her, he took a second to lean over and lick up the center of her back, making her shudder, before sliding into her from behind.

"Fuck" she hissed as she arched her back, letting her head drop forward. He slid in and out gently, taking care that she was pregnant. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back with gentle force as he thrust into her over and over again.

It didn't take long before he started to get close as her tightness surrounded him. Making sure one hand held her in place, he snaked the other around to find her clit, rubbing her with and alternating speed of fast and hard to slow and gentle with a well placed squeeze here and there.

"Severus...I'm close"

"Cum for me my little witch, I want to here you call my name." he rasped out as he speed up his thrusting slightly.

Hermione didn't disappoint as she cried his name and clinched around him, taking him to orgasm with her.

He pulled out and lay down beside her, pulling her back against his chest as they both tried to regain their breathing to normal.

"A week away from making me the luckiest man in the world...again" he whispered into her ear as she quickly fell into a deep sleep, molding her body to his.


	22. the wedding

Last time:

He pulled out and lay down beside her, pulling her back against his chest as they both tried to regain their breathing to normal.

"A week away from making me the luckiest man in the world...again" he whispered into her ear as she quickly fell into a deep sleep, molding her body to his.

Now:

"Merlin Ginny, I'm so nervous." Hermione whispered as she glanced in the mirror, brushing the imaginary wrinkles from her gown.

"Your already married to him, you just need to relax a bit." Ginny replied

"I know, it's just... all those people will be watching me."

"So what, thats what they are here for. Just relax, everything will go fine, trust me. By the way, Draco said Severus is just as gittery."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, until you, everyone assumed him to be a nonsexual being, now he's already got one kid and another on the way, people are sure to be shocked that he's showing enough emotion to remarry someone he's already married too."

"I guess your right, I'll try to relax a bit, but hey, you look great in that dress, Draco's sure to flip."

"Oh, because its slytherin green?" she laughed

"Exactly."

The wedding was set up to take place in the court yard at Hogwarts at dusk. Candles were floating in the air, creating a romantic setting, chairs were lined up in rows of 12 for anyone who chose to attend and the Slytherin and Gryffindor banners hung proudly around the court yard, showing a uniting of the two houses.

The guest had started to arrive and take their seats. Hagrid volunteered to keep watch over Orias, while Ron volunteered to watch Elmo, as Orias wouldn't leave the room without him. The rest of the Weasleys settled in, as did the professors and the entire Slytherin house. Severus and Draco made their way up front to wait for the bride and maid of honor. Severus was dressed in the nicest set of dress robes money could buy as he wanted everything to be perfect for the day.

"We are performing a muggle ceremony correct?" the voice of Dumbledore asked from behind them.

"Yes Albus, since we are already considered married by wizarding laws, a muggle ceremony was our only option, no only that, but Hermione wished for a muggle wedding as well." Severus replied

"Very well boy" Dumbledore said as he clapped Severus on the shoulder, "The wedding shall start in a few moments."

Dumbledore left to take his place in the front as the remaining guest filled in to see the wedding that no one expected. The courtyard was filled with cheery people, talking amongst themselves when one person walked in a took a seat towards the back, the one person not happy about this at all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Hermione, you look perfect, the dress is perfect, your hair is even perfect." Ginny rushed

"I feel like a ghost, smuggling a beach ball." she replied looking in the mirror at her stomach.

The dress she picked was tight fitting in the top with spaghetti straps, while right under the breast turned into a full length baby doll type dress. It was adorned with small diamonds placed throughout the entire dress, causing the light from the candles in the room to catch them all.

"Oh hush, your smuggling a baby, not a beach ball, now let get a move on before Severus thinks you've changed your mind about remarrying him."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny down to the double doors, did a final check before of each other before greeting Harry, who offered to walk her town the aisle.

"Wow, Hermione, you look wonderful." Harry stated with wide eyes, bringing a blush to her already blushing cheeks.

"Thanks Harry." she said as she gripped him in a nervous hug, knocking his glasses a little off kilter.

"Hermione, cant see or breathe."

She jumped back, " Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, come on lets get you married...again." He said with a laugh.

Harry poked his head out the door, giving the signal to start the music from the enchanted Harp. Harry pushed Hermione and Ginny in a darkened spot and opened the doors. Ginny paused for a minute, making sure the timing was right before stepping out and walking down the aisle, focusing on a certain blond Slytherin that was grinning like a child. She made her way to the spot she was supposed to stand and turned so she could watch Hermione.

Once Ginny was in position, Harry extended his arm for her as they stepped into view.

"Are you ready Mrs. Snape?" Harry chuckled

"Ready as I can get."

As Hermione approached, all eyes were on her, including a set of black eyes that was watching her in awe. Severus was getting a little fidgety, wanting nothing more then to grab his wife and kiss her for all to see.

"Harry" Hermione whispered, "eighth row, Pansy Parkinson, watch her."

"Why?"

"She's been trying to get Severus since we've been together, last time she threw herself on him, he called her a demonic trout, but I don't think she will give up that easy."

"Demonic trout?" harry giggled, "don't worry, I'll stop her if she tries anything."

Hermione gave a nod of thanks and joined Severus at the alter.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Dumbledore gave them both a wide smile before he started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Severus Snape and Hermione Snape as husband and wife. A marriage is a sacred vow, and should not be forsaken or abused, but nourished to grow into something strong enough to last a life time. Are both parties here on their own free will and agree to this joining?"

"I am" Severus spoke first

"As I am" Hermione followed

"Very well, now I ask, if there is anyone here who objects to this marriage to speak now or forever hold your peace."

The court yard was silent for thirty seconds, urging Albus to continue.

"There were no objections, so I will now start the vows. Do you Severus, take Hermione, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and to cherish, through sickness and health, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"And do you Hermione, take Severus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, love and to cherish, through sickness and health, forsaking all other for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Then by the powers of Merlin, I now pronounce you Husband and wife...again. Severus, you may now kiss your bride."

Severus wasted no time in bringing Hermione closer to him and pulling her into a long, passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotion and love for her into it for all to see. There were people crying, some whistling while others just watched in disbelief at the potions professor showing the type of emotions he was.

"I now introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape" Dumbledore announced, enticing the crowd into cheers as The newly remarried couple continued to kiss, forgetting everyone in the area around them.


	23. baby and the end

Last chapter Guys. Thanks for all the reviews and the readers who have stayed with the entire story.

Last time:

Severus wasted no time in bringing Hermione closer to him and pulling her into a long, passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotion and love for her into it for all to see. There were people crying, some whistling while others just watched in disbelief at the potions professor showing the type of emotions he was.

"I now introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape" Dumbledore announced, enticing the crowd into cheers as The newly remarried couple continued to kiss, forgetting everyone in the area around them.

Now:

"NOW!!!! are you serious?" Draco yelled in a panic as Ginny held her stomach.

"I'm no scientist, but I'm sure I know when my water breaks." she replied

"But were supposed to get married tomorrow! Tell the baby to wait."

"You tell him." she laughed

"Ginny, this is serious. Stay here and don't move, I need to get Severus."

Draco ran down the halls at rocket speeds, practically slamming into Severus's door as he skid to a stop.

"Open up!!! Ginny's having the baby." he shouted, glad that the rest of the students were home for summer break. The door flung open revealing a very stresses looking Severus.

"I have my own problems right now Draco" he said, pointing to Hermione, who was also holding her stomach.

"Her too?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, now go get Ginny and bring her here, we will go to St.Mungos together." Severus ordered, practically slamming the door on Draco when Hermione started to moan again. Draco took off again, but went to get Dumbledore instead of going right back to Ginny.

The old woman held Orias, doing her best to calm Severus down. "Orias will be fine with me, I took care of you when you were a child, I hardly think another Snape will be to much trouble." the nanny stated. Severus gave a quick nod and started running around his chambers again, making sure they had everything Hermione needed. He dug through the bag, making a mental list of everything.

"Okay, we have Knickers, two night gowns, socks, out fit for baby, books, pink bear, slippers, brush." he said to himself, trying to think of anything they were missing.

"Severus, the baby isn't playing, I think she's in a hurry." Hermione called from the living room, giving Orias a few kisses before they left.

A knock came at the door again and when the nanny opened it, she let out a laugh. Draco had carried Ginny all the way down to the dungeons, refusing to let her walk.

"The baby wont fall out you know." the woman commented

"I know that." Draco replied, "But I want him to stay in as long as possible. Dumbledore is going to Marry us when we get to the hospital, I don't want this baby born out of wedlock."

The conversation was interrupted as they heard Hermione yelp. They turned to see Severus holding Hermione in the same was Draco was holding Ginny.

"Not you too?" the woman asked laughing. Ignoring her comment, Severus walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then giving Orias several.

"I'll let you know as soon as something happens. Now lets get going Draco." he ordered, trying his best to stay calm.

The two men stepped inside the fireplace and floo'd with their women in their arms. Dumbledore was already there waiting for them. He had already informed the staff of the two couples and managed to get them rooms next to each other.

Both women moaned, feeling a contraction at the same time. A nurse came forward and ushered Hermione and Severus into one room, while another nurse ushered Draco and Ginny into the other, Dumbledore following the latter with marriage papers. Severus quickly helped Hermione into a comfortable nightgown and helped her remove her knickers. A healer walked in a few minutes later, waving his wand over Hermione.

"Mr. Snape, Mrs. Snape, I hope your ready because this baby is just about ready to be born." the healer said with a smile.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Oh...Mrs. Malfoy, Healer Smith tells me she will be delivering within the next thirty or so minutes, roughly the same time frame as you will be delivering." he replied.

Hermione relaxed a bit and lay back in her bed while Severus was officially stressed to the max. Hermione and Ginny's contractions were coming closer and closer, leaving Draco pacing and Severus feeling lightheaded. A flurry of noise came from the waiting room as Several redheaded people and Harry arrived, waiting for the births of two babies.

About 15 minutes later, Severus ran from the room in search of a healer. "Will someone who can deliver a baby, get the hell in here NOW!!" he shouted.

Three healers ran to him, "Whats wrong Mr. Snape?" healer Smith asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I can see the baby's head." he replied in a sarcastic yet panicked voice.

The healer quickly turned white and ran into the room where Hermione was cursing anything that moved.

"Calm down Mrs. Snape, We are going to help you deliver."

"Thats nice, considering I've already got this far." she said sarcastically, matching the wit Severus had.

Within the next twenty minutes, two separate cries could be heard, causing an uproar in the waiting room.

"My baby had a baby." Mrs. Weasley cried, needing to be restrained by Arthur because of her attempts to run into the room. Draco came out about 10 minutes later, looking paler the normal.

"Ginny wants to see Ron first." he announced

"Why me?" he asked, feeling nervous about seeing his sister considering he hadn't spoken to her in months.

"I don't know, your just who she requested." he replied with a shrug. Ron stood and made his way into the room, leaving Draco to be tackled by Molly.

"Hows the baby? What does he look like? Is he healthy? How big is he?" she asked in a hurry.

"Calm down, both Ginny and the baby are fine." he chuckled. "the baby has strawberry blond hair, a little pink at the moment, he weighed 7 lbs 4 ozs, and he appears to be perfectly healthy."

"oh, what a relief" she breathed, pulling Draco into a hug.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In Ginny's room...

Ron walked over to his sister slowly, ready for a hex or a good old fashion punch, but what he got he wasn't expecting...a smile.

"Meet your nephew Ron." she spoke softly, looking down at the little baby. Ron walked closer, in awe at the tiny little person sitting in his sisters arms.

"He's adorable" Ron commented, placing his hand on the baby's head.

"Ron, I really wanted to talk to you before I had him, but since that didn't happen, I want to get it out of the way before anything else."

Ron gave a nod for her to continue and to his surprise, she placed the baby in his arms.

"I am married to Draco now and have a child by him. I want baby Ethan to have an uncle and I would like to have my brother back, whether you approved of my relationship or not. It's killing me that you wont talk to me Ron."

Ron glanced down to the baby, then to the hopeful eyes of his little sister and melted.

"I wont hold Draco against you sis, and I'll try to even get along with him for yours and Ethan's sake." he replied, unable to pull his eyes off the newest Weasley with a Malfoy name.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In Hermione's room...

"I have a daughter." Severus whispered to himself, holding the little girl in his arms as Hermione watched with happiness.

"She looks like Orias did when he was born." she replied, " jet black hair and everything."

"I wish I had been there." he said with a small amount of sorrow.

"I could always pull the memories and place them in a pensieve for you."

Severus nodded and pulled the baby close to his chest, feeling the tiny girl breathing against his neck.

"Daddy bought you a bear." he said, pulling the pink bear from the bag. A knock came to the door suddenly, but Severus didn't throw the bear like she though he would.

"Come in" Hermione answered. The door pushed open and Harry walked in, pulling Hermione into a gentle hug.

"You graced the world with another Snape." he laughed, " Whats her name?" he asked walking towards Severus.

"Antlia Snape." Severus replied, glaring at Harry outstretched hands.

"I wont bite her, I simply want to see my new niece." he smirked. Severus finally released Antlia to her uncle.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." Harry whispered, looking at the girl with black hair and a tiny nose.

"Umm, Harry, I actually wanted to ask you a question." Hermione spoke, "Severus and I have decided to make you Antlia's godfather, that is if you want to be."

"ME!! I thought you would pick Draco." he asked shocked.

"Nope, I wanted you this time." she replied with a smile.

"Of course, I would love to be. Thank you." He smiled, with tears in his eyes. "Molly wants to see you too, the entire gang is out there ready to beat the doors down.

Hermione laughed, and for the next few hours, people came in to see the new arrivals, leaving poor Dumbledore going from room to room like and excited grandfather. When everything finally calmed down, and Hermione and Severus were alone with Antlia. The world suddenly felt right to him. He placed a loving kiss on Hermione forehead and smiled down at the baby.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"for what?" she asked

"For giving me the family I always wanted but never thought I'd have." he enlarged the hospital bed and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you more then life itself" he stated, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I love you too Severus, more then you know."

The End


End file.
